Histoire d'hommes handicapés des sentiments
by Anja-chann
Summary: titre complet : Histoire d'hommes handicapés des sentiments des clubs de volley-ball du japon. Où Oikawa essaie de draguer Hinata pour blesser Kageyama mais que Kuroo s'en mêle et y trouve un intérêt assez imprévu. Kuroo/Oikawa et Kage/Hina
1. chapitre 01

MàJ 06/2014 : juste pour vous dire : si vous venez à la Japan Expo (de 2014), sachez que j'y serai les 5 jours, donc si vous voulez me voir pour papoter ou quelque chose du genre, contactez-moi, ça me ferai très plaisir ^^

_Nouvelle fanfic (à chapitres, cette fois-ci) pour le fandom Haikyû! bien qu'il n'y ait pas plus de monde..._

_Enjoy!_

**Histoire d'hommes handicapés de sentiments des clubs de volley-ball du japon**

_By Anja-chann_

« -Dis, dis, elle était bien la réception ?

-Normalement, on réceptionne pas la balle par la tête, crétin !

-Maieuh… Tant qu'elle touche pas le sol, c'est bon… »

Kageyama soupira face à la stupidité d'Hinata. Comme le gymnase n'était pas ouvert le samedi, tous deux avaient décidé de s'entrainer en extérieur, dans un parc presque désert. A la vérité, c'est Kageyama qui avait invité Hinata à s'entrainer, et à dormir chez lui, et à rester chez lui le dimanche, et ce dans le seul but de le draguer. Il se retrouvait pourtant face à un problème de taille : il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre pour séduire quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un d'aussi stupide qu'Hinata. Il avait pensé à lui acheter quelque chose, mais il ne connaissait rien de lui, si ce n'est qu'il aime le volley-ball, alors il avait pensé à faire une sortie quelque part, mais même problème. Plus il réfléchissait et plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne le connaissait vraiment pas. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-il aimer quelqu'un qu'il connaissait si peu ?

La seule chose qu'il avait donc trouvée était de l'aider à s'entrainer à faire autre chose que smasher, mais il était vraiment mauvais en réception, et il commençait à se faire tard. Ils décidèrent d'arrêter – seulement après qu'Hinata ait réussi à convaincre Kageyama de lui faire smasher une de ses passes-, et le roux alla chercher quelque chose à boire au distributeur le plus roche. Kageyama le regarda courir et s'autorisa un sourire sincère.

« -Fu~ ! Il est mignon, pas vrai ? » s'exclama une voix dans son dos.

Kageyama sursauta de surprise et se retourna en reculant.

« -Oikawa… marmonna Kageyama en fronçant les sourcils.

-Salut, Tobio ! »

Il ignorait ce que son ainé lui voulait, mais son sourire en coin et ses yeux brillants de malice ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

« -Tu veux quoi ?

-Rien de spécial, je passais juste dans le coin et je vous ai vu. Ca fait un moment que je vous observe, maintenant, c'est marrant que tu l'aies pas remarqué. En même temps, j'ai l'impression que ton attention était posée sur quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

-J'vois pas c'que tu veux dire, grommela-t-il, peu désireux de lui faire part de ses sentiments envers son coéquipier.

-Oh, allez, j'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais, fais pas ton timide. Tu lui as dit, déjà ?

-…

-Ah, pas encore, alors ? Tant mieux. Ca m'énerve de te voir aussi heureux. Dis, il se passerait quoi, si le minus sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu serais désolé ? Anéanti ? Désespéré ?

-Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

-Tu le sais très bien. C'est chasse libre, et j'ai bien l'intention de te piquer ta proie. »

Kageyama frissonna. Ce garçon était un monstre… ! Il comptait séduire Hinata juste pour lui faire du mal. C'était effrayant, et affreusement cruel pour Hinata.

« -T'as pas intérêt à l'approcher, le menaça-t-il.

-Ha, essaie de m'en empêcher. »

Il avait raison, Tobio ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il baissa les yeux, un irrésistible sentiment d'impuissance pesant sur son cœur. Niveau drague et relations humaines, il n'était largement pas à la hauteur face à Oikawa, il était évident qu'Hinata serait plus attiré par un garçon souriant et d'apparence sympathique que par un dictateur autoritaire qui ne faisait que le critiquer et l'insulter car c'était là la seule manière de communiquer qu'il connaissait.

Frustré, il serra les poings et la mâchoire. Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas laisser Hinata aux mains de ce type. Hinata était naïf, mignon, impulsif, très fidèle et incroyablement gentil, il ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire manipuler par Oikawa. Il devait le protéger, après tout, c'est bien lui-même qui avait mis Shôyô en danger, il lui devait bien cela. Il releva son regard déterminé vers Oikawa, qui l'observait toujours de son habituel air provocateur.

« -Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal.

-Hoho, on devient protecteur à ce que je vois ? Ca te ressemble pas, majesté. Vas-y, protège-le du mieux que tu peux, ce sera encore plus drôle de te voir le perdre. »

Alors que Kageyama allait répliquer – il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il trouverait quelque chose –, Hinata revint avec deux petites bouteilles d'eau. Il courait vers lui en souriant, et son sempiternel air innocent pinça le cœur de Kageyama qui l'imagina au bras d'Oikawa pour finalement se faire plaquer et sombrer dans le désespoir. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser cela arriver. Lorsqu'il aperçut Oikawa, Hinata ralentit l'allure et perdit son sourire pour une expression plus réservée. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il le regarda avec curiosité sans oser lui demander ce qu'il faisait là.

« -Shôyô, c'est ça ? Salut, ça fait un bail ! Comment tu vas ? le salua Oikawa avec un sourire tout ce qu'il avait de plus sympathique.

-Bien, mais…

-Hmm ? Ah, tu dois te demander ce que je fais là ! Je passais juste dans le coin et je vous ai vu vous entrainer, alors j'ai voulu vous dire un p'tit bonjour ! » s'exclama-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Tobio. « D'ailleurs, tu t'es pas mal amélioré, c'est franchement pas mal du tout pour quelqu'un qui s'entraine depuis si peu de temps.

-C'est vrai, tu trouves ? demanda Hinata en oubliant toute réserve et en lui offrant un sourire lumineux, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr ! Tobio ne te l'a pas dit ? glissa-t-il en lançant un regard sournois au dit Tobio.

-Non, d'après lui, c'est toujours aussi mauvais… marmonna-t-il d'un air boudeur.

-Ahaha, ça m'étonne pas de lui, ça ! » dit-il en lui frappant amicalement l'épaule.

Kageyama n'osait rien dire. Il n'était pas à l'aise d'être aussi prêt d'Oikawa. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hinata qui le regardait avec reproche et baissa les yeux, impuissant et honteux. Hinata commençait déjà à tomber pour Oikawa, c'était insupportable. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se dégagea du bras d'Oikawa s'excusa plus ou moins poliment, attrapa le poignet de son compagnon et s'éloigna. Il imagina sans mal le sourire satisfait de son sempai, et cela l'énerva un peu plus. Derrière lui, Shôyô râlait, lui demandant pourquoi il partait si soudainement. Il s'arrêta alors, se retourna pour le regarder, et lui ordonna :

« -Ecoute bien, je veux plus que tu lui parles, t'as compris ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Ce type est dangereux, tu te rends pas compte !

-N'importe quoi ! C'est pas parce que toi tu l'aimes pas que moi j'ai pas le droit de devenir ami avec lui !

-C'est pas ce que je veux dire, crétin !

-Alors c'est quoi ce que tu veux dire ?

-C'est… que… il… ! Laisse tomber.

- ? Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes !

-C'est bon, la ferme, j'ai dit laisse tomber.

-Si c'est comme ça, je préfère rentrer chez moi. »

Sur ces mots, il partit, laissant Kageyama seul avec ses regrets. Il n'avait pas su lui fournir une quelconque explication et avait abandonné en finissant par l'insulter, parce que c'était sa manière de faire. Il se détestait quand il agissait comme cela. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui donner d'ordre, ou l'insulter, ou le rabaisser, et il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas l'envie, mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était un reflexe. Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il le protègerait.

Démoralisé, il retourna chez lui, ruminant ses sombres pensées et maudissant sa propre impuissance. Il savait qu'Oikawa avait tout prévu et qu'il lui était quasiment impossible de perdre. Oikawa le connaissait trop bien, il savait bien qu'il se fermait et se montrait hargneux lorsqu'il était sous pression, et jouait là-dessus pour que Tobio se mette lui-même Hinata à dos. Le capitaine d'Aoba Jôsai n'avait presque rien à faire, Tobio se chargerait lui-même d'éloigner Hinata de lui, voilà ce qu'il devait se dire.

Et il avait raison.

Mais Kageyama voulait tout de même essayer. Il ne voulait pas perdre, mais s'il devait en être ainsi, alors il ne voulait pas perdre sans combattre, c'est le moins qu'il puisse faire. Arrivé chez lui, il attrapa son portable et entreprit de lui envoyer un sms. Il ne savait pas trop comment commencer son message et hésita quelques instants avant de finalement écrire :

« On se voit toujours demain ? »

Il attendit ensuite la réponse avec anxiété, et dès que son portable vibra, il se jeta dessus.

« Ca marche ^.^Même heure même endroit ? »

Kageyama eut un sourire heureux qui ressemblait plus à une grimace et s'empressa de lui répondre.

« Oui. A demain. »

Hinata lui retourna ses salutations.

Le lendemain après midi, il alla comme prévu retrouver Hinata, désireux de rattraper son lamentable comportement de la veille. Il fit des efforts pour essayer d'être sympathique, et aussi plus patient, et il essaya même de l'encourager. Tout cela était nouveau et pas si facile pour lui. Mais il se débrouillait pas si mal, et les deux garçons passaient un agréable moment ensemble. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Kageyama aperçoive Oikawa à l'autre bout du parc.

Son expression se durcit et il se renfrogna instantanément. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas en être sûr vu la distance qui les séparait, mais il était presque certain que le capitaine les observait. Il était même prêt à parier qu'il arborait un sourire narquois. Il sentit tout de suite une pression se poser sur ses épaules, et cela se ressentit sur son humeur. Lorsqu'Hinata rata une énième réception, il se mit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher à lui crier dessus.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'es même pas capable de rattraper un service aussi simple ? C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! T'as juste à mettre tes bras comme ça !

-D'accord, mais t'es pas obligé de me crier dessus… répondit Hinata, surpris par cette brusque explosion de colère.

-Mais ça fait cent fois que je t'explique comment on fait, et t'es pas foutu d'y arriver ! Ca fait pas tout de smasher, si tu sais pas renvoyer un service, c'est pas la peine de continuer le volley ! »

Vexé, Hinata lui lança la balle en pleine tête et lui cria qu'il le savait très bien, tout ça. Il se retourna, aperçut Oikawa qui s'avançait vers eux, et alla le rejoindre en souriant. Kageyama ne put que les regarder s'en aller, regrettant de s'être laissé emporter. Il avait joué le jeu d'Oikawa, il était stupide ! Et maintenant, Hinata partait au bras de ce prédateur. Kageyama, toujours immobile, porta une main là où Hinata lui avait envoyé la balle. La douleur était plus psychologique que physique… Il était lamentable.

« -Yo ! »

Surpris, Kageyama releva la tête vers la personne devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il marqua un temps avec de reconnaitre la personne qui lui faisait face.

« -…Kuroo Tetsuro ?

-C'est moi. Et toi, c'est Kage…

-Kageyama.

-Kageyama, c'est ça. Le passeur de Karasuno. Dis, c'est le minu- Shôyô qui est parti au bras du beau gosse ? » demanda-t-il en les pointant du doigt.

A sa plus grande surprise, Kageyama ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'assoir sur un banc proche en soupirant. Il lui paraissait abattu et complètement découragé. Kuroo s'assit à côté d lui.

« -C'est quoi le problème ?

-Oikawa est un enfoiré… marmonna-t-il.

-Oikawa ? Tu veux dire LE Oikawa, d'Aoba Jôsai ? C'était lui ? Je l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça… » s'étonna Kuroo.

A force de demander, le capitaine de Nekoma réussit à lui arracher des explications sur sa situation actuelle et son antagonisme avec son ancien capitaine. Puis il se renferma sans rien dire et fixa ses mains liées nerveusement avec tristesse. Kuroo l'observa un instant et souffla.

« -Tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'aider.

-Toi ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

-Je suis gentil.

-… »

Seul le silence et le visage mitigé de Kageyama lui répondirent. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait toujours droit à cette réaction lorsqu'il disait qu'il était gentil. C'était vexant à la longue.

« -Ca m'a l'air intéressant. En plus, je passe le week-end et les prochaines vacances chez des cousins, ici, et honnêtement, j'me fais chier. Et j'l'aime bien, ce p'tit gars.

-Ah… Mais tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Je sais pas, je vais rester collé au beau gosse pour que tu puisses éloigner le minus de lui… ?

-Merci beaucoup ! Je ferai ce que tu veux pour te rembourser ! s'exclama Tobio en s'inclinant devant lui.

-T'es plutôt marrant en fait, Kage…

-Kageyama. Tobio.

-Ok, Tobio. Amène-toi, on va commencer tout de suite ! On va contre-attaquer » dit-il en se levant et en courant vers là où ils étaient partis.

Kageyama se leva à son tour et s'efforça de le suivre. Ce garçon lui donnait le sentiment qu'il pouvait tout réussir, entrainé par son enthousiasme. Lorsqu'il le voyait aussi plein de vie, il ne pouvait que positiver. Ils les retrouvèrent rapidement et Kuroo entraina Kageyama derrière un buisson. Caché, ils les observèrent marcher et discuter de manière décontractée. Bien qu'agacé de ce qu'il voyait, il fut également surpris de voir à quel point Kuroo prenait tout ceci au sérieux. Tout cela devait vraiment l'amuser. Kuroo lui expliqua son plan, sortit du buisson et s'avança vers sa cible.

« -Salut, Shôyô. Ca va ? Ha ! Tu serais pas Oikawa Tooru, du club de volley-ball d'Aoba Jôsai ? débita-t-il rapidement.

-Euh… Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il, un peu perdu.

-Kuroo Tetsuro. Ravi de te rencontrer, je t'admire beaucoup, tu sais ! Moi aussi je joue au volley-ball, et je suis capitaine de mon équipe. Je suis sûr que je pourrais beaucoup apprendre de toi ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Kuroo avait réussi à attirer l'attention d'Oikawa sur lui. Première étape accomplie. Furtivement, Kageyama s'approcha d'Hinata et posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner.

« -'Scuse pour tout à l'heure. J'était stressé. Tu veux pas qu'on aille chez moi ?

-Moi, je veux bien, mais Oikawa…

-Il a l'air assez occupé en ce moment. »

Hinata regarda Kuroo parler à Oikawa, hésita un instant, et finit par accepter et à s'éloigner avec Kageyama.

«-… et l'article sur toi dans le magazine… » continua de blablater Kuroo.

Noyé sous le flot de paroles, Oikawa ne vit les deux plus jeunes partir que trop tard.

« -Ah, Hinata… !

-Hé la ! C'est vraiment impoli de s'en aller au milieu d'une conversation… siffla sournoisement le brun en l'empêchant de les rejoindre.

-T'es allié avec Kageyama, c'est ça ? devina-t-il.

-Je les aime bien, ces p'tits gars. »

Oikawa eut un sourire crispé. Il l'observa un instant avec attention. Ah, il était du genre malin, ce type, une vraie plaie.

« -Te mêle pas de ce qui te regarda pas, le menaça-t-il.

-Tobio m'a expliqué ce que t'essayais de faire. C'est pas très honnête.

-Et alors ?

-Je te le dis parce que t'as l'air d'être plutôt intelligent et pas si méchant : abandonne. Ca t'apportera quoi, tout ça ? Tu ferais vraiment mieux de concentrer tes efforts pour te trouver une petite-amie, ou un petit-ami. Et puis honnêtement, t'as rien d'autre à faire ? Je sais pas, moi, sortir avec des potes, ou quelque chose comme ça ? J'veux dire, plutôt que de faire du mal aux gens que t'aimes pas, tu veux pas plutôt te soucier du bien-être de tes proches ?

-… »

Oikawa garda le silence et le fusilla du regard. Pour qui il se prenait, celui-là ? Il lui parlait et lui débitait tout cela, sans rien savoir de lui. Quelle arrogance… Il se permettait de lui faire la morale, mais Oikawa ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ses proches, tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait pas. Les personnes dont il était le plus proche étaient ses coéquipiers du club de volley, mais en dehors du terrain, il leur arrivait certes de sortir, mais sans Oikawa. Il n'était jamais invité nulle part. Les autres étaient intimidés par lui, et s'en méfiaient comme de la peste, quant à ses parents… Il faudrait qu'il leur rappel un jour qu'ils avaient un fils.

« -… Ca doit être facile de parler sans rien savoir… marmonna-t-il d'un ton de reproche.

-Ok, je sais rien de toi, mais n'empêche, c'est un principe universel, peu importe ta situation.

-T'es bête ou quoi ? Les humains sont pas aussi bons, ils préfèrent faire du mal, c'est comme ça que ça marche ! Et fais pas comme si t'étais meilleur que les autres.

-Ha ? Tu m'as pas bien compris, je crois. J'ai jamais dit que j'étais quelqu'un de bien. C'est pas par gentillesse que j'aide Tobio, c'est juste pour m'occuper. 'Te méprends pas, je suis pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable. » lui expliqua-t-il avec un sourire inquiétant.

Oikawa eut un sursaut de surprise. Il était vraiment… terrifiant. Ce qu'il lui avait dit auparavant, il le comprenait maintenant. C'était son idéal sur l'humanité, mais il était bien trop intelligent pour y croire, et ne s'incluait pas dans ce monde. Non, lui, il n'était pas spécialement quelqu'un de bien. Ce garçon était affreusement terrifiant. Il ressentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et frissonna. Ce garçon était fort. Il mourait d'envie de le défier, de se battre avec lui. Il sentait qu'il avait trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur, et c'était merveilleusement stimulant. Il ne put retenir un sourire excité.

« -On dirait que je m'étais trompé sur ton compte. T'es beaucoup plus intéressant que t'en as l'air. Intéressant ! Voyons lequel de nous-deux va gagner ! dit-il en le pointant du doigt d'un air de défi sous le regard ennuyé de Kuroo.

-Tch. T'aimes bien sortir de beaux discours, toi…

-Ghh… ! »

Oikawa rougit de gêne.

« -M-M'en fiche si t'acceptes ou non, de toute façon, je vais te vaincre !

-Haa ?! Pour qui tu t'prends ? Te surestime pas ! Je vais t'écraser, gueule d'ange !

-Amène-toi, je t'attends !

-On n'a qu'à régler ça tout de suite. » s'énerva-t-il en retroussant ses manches.

Oikawa eut un bref mouvement recule avant de se ressaisir et de lui faire face. Plus il le regardait, plus le brun l'agaçait. Il donnait l'air de se moquer de lui, avec ses yeux mi-clos, sa posture agressive et cette légère grimace prouvant son agacement. Il en avait la chaire de poule. Il répondit à sa provocation et, avant que les deux garçons ne le remarquent, ils étaient en train de se battre à main nue. Il fallut l'intervention d'un policier de passage pour les séparer. Tous deux blessés, écorchés, le visage en sang, ils se fusillèrent du regard un instant, puis Oikawa se détourna et partit. Kuroo le regarda s'éloigner, agacé. Il ne le comprenait absolument pas. C'était quoi son problème, à ce crétin ? Il eut une expression de dédain et partit lui-aussi.

Sur le chemin du retour, il marchait, tête baissée, ruminant sa colère et se moquant totalement des regards apeurés des autres passants sur son visage blessé. Du coin de l'œil, il vit quelqu'un non loin de lui se figer et essayer de s'éloigner discrètement. Il remonta son regard vers lui et haussa un sourcil de surprise.

« -Yo, le binoclard. Pourquoi t'essaies de t'éclipser comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire provocateur.

-Je m'appelle Tsukishima. » lui rappela-t-il, agacé de se faire appeler « binoclard ».

Il soupira profondément et posa son regard désintéressé sur lui.

« -T'es blessé, tu sais ?

-Non, tu crois ?

-Remarque, je m'en fiche, fais ce que tu veux, répliqua-t-il, hautain.

-Hé ! Je suis blessé et tu proposes même pas de me soigner ?

-Tu peux le faire tout seul, non ?

-… C'est galère… » marmonna-t-il avec une mine boudeuse.

Tsukishima le regarda un instant, hésitant, et finit par accepter un peu à contre cœur. Ils marchèrent vers chez lui en silence, et arrivèrent à son appartement. Toujours silencieusement, Kuroo s'assit sur une chaise tandis que le blond allait chercher de quoi le soigner. Tsukishima était mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Il finit par nettoyer maladroitement ses coupures à l'aide de désinfectant sans plus se poser de questions. Il se concentra sur sa tache et en oublia même qu'il était en train de poser doucement sa main sur sa joue pour lui faire tourner légèrement la tête. Kuroo, toujours agacé, le regardait faire avec curiosité, essayant de ne pas déverser tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais sans succès.

« -Sérieux, il me tape sur les nerfs, cet Oikawa Tooru ! Pour qui il se prend ? Cet espèce de foutu gamin intolérant !

-Hmm ? Alors c'est à cause d'Oikawa, toutes ces blessures ?

-Va pas croire, moi aussi je l'ai sérieusement corrigé.

-Et t'es satisfait ? » demanda innocemment Tsukishima.

Kuroo grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Evidemment qu'il n'était pas satisfait. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Oikawa, il n'aimait pas faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Alors certes, il ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de bien car il n'aidait pas les autres, mais il ne voulait pas non-plus les blesser. Il était plutôt neutre, en fait, il laissait les gens faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans s'en soucier plus que cela. Mais Oikawa n'était pas pareil. Il n'arrivait pas à rester neutre à son égard.

« -Dis, tu le connais un peu Oikawa ? demanda-t-il soudainement, plus sérieux.

-Je l'ai vu une fois ou deux, sans plus.

-… T'en as pensé quoi ?

-Il est fort.

-Ouais, mais en dehors de ça ? Tu trouves pas qu'il est bizarre ? Il a quelque chose d'assez… dérangeant.

-Si tu le dis. Arrête de parler, je peux pas te soigner sinon. »

Kuroo obéit et le laissa effleurer ses lèvres pour les désinfecter. Oikawa le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se demanda s'il pourrait un jour réussir à l'apprécier. Peut-être était-il agréable avec ses amis, il était peut-être quelqu'un de très bien, sauf avec Kageyama. Il se demanda aussi rapidement pourquoi il s'en prenait autant à Tobio et à Hinata, parce que si c'était pour se trouver quelqu'un, il n'avait certainement pas besoin de cela, beau comme il était. Il soupira en se demandant une fois de plus pourquoi il avait perdu son sang froid. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de s'énerver de la sorte, et surtout pas de se battre physiquement, mais en le voyant, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin.

« -Tu l'aimes bien ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Je sais pas, je ne le connais pas.

-… Et moi, tu m'aimes bien ? demanda-t-il avec provocation.

-… Question piège, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour répondre.

-Allez, c'est bon, tu peux me le dire.

-T'es pas celui que je déteste le plus.

-Huhu, on est timide, hein ? » se moqua-t-il.

Tsukishima appuya sur une de ses coupures et Kuroo grimaça de douleur. Bien fait pour lui. Il nettoya ensuite une coupure sur la pommette, puis y déposa un pansement, méticuleusement. En réalité, le blond l'aimait plutôt bien. Il était amusant, énergique, et plutôt bon professeur au volley-ball. De plus, malgré les apparences, il était plutôt gentil, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de le soigner.

« -J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Tu peux partir.

-T'es pas très chaleureux… » râla Kuroo en se levant. « Enfin, merci quand-même. »

Il décida de le laisser tranquille et de retourner chez sa famille. Il sortit de l'appartement et, sur le pas de la porte, il entendit Tsukishima lui dire :

« -Fais gaffe à pas trop te blesser, quand-même, t'as des matchs. »

Kuroo se retourna lentement et le regarda avec surprise, croyant avoir imaginé ces mots. Il fit ensuite un sourie amusé et se jeta vers lui.

« -T'es vraiment timide en fait ! »

Mais Tsukki lui claqua la porte au nez. Il partit en râlant, mais au moins soigné. Lorsqu'il rentra chez ses cousins, il se fit passer un savon sur son imprudence et son foutu caractère, mais il se contenta de les ignorer. Le lendemain après-midi, il se rendit au même parc que la veille, se demandant s'il y reverrait Tobio et Shôyô. Et en effet, ils y étaient, et tous deux s'inquiétèrent de son état. Il leur avoua qu'il s'était un peu battu avec Oikawa, mais rien de grave. Il prit ensuite Tobio à part et lui demanda l'avancement de sa relation avec Hinata, qui n'avançait pas vraiment. Tobio était trop maladroit, et un peu trop timide, il n'osait pas lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, et Hinata était trop stupide pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Kuroo soupira, exaspéré. Ils échangèrent rapidement leur numéro de téléphone et Kageyama s'excusa pour tous les problèmes qu'il lui causait. Il s'éloigna et vit du coin de l'œil Hinata attraper Kageyama par la main et le trainer à sa suite, l'air toujours aussi naïf et heureux. Tobio esquissa un sourire heureux, simplement content de sentir sa main dans celle chaleureuse d'Hinata. Kuroo ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui-aussi. Ils étaient mignons, ces deux petits. Il ne regrettait pas de les aider.

Son sourire se fana bien vite lorsqu'il aperçu Oikawa marcher non-loin, la tête basse et l'air ailleurs. Ce dernier releva les yeux vers lui et se renfrogna. Il passa à côté de lui en silence, ne souhaitant pas avoir affaire à lui, mais sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et le forcer à lui faire face.

« -Oy, c'est quoi ton problème ? l'agressa-t-il immédiatement.

-Hein ? C'est pas moi qui viens déranger quelqu'un dans la rue, crétin. » dit-il en chassant sa main du revers de la sienne.

Agacé, Kuroo attrapa son poignet, s'apprêtant à continuer les hostilités, mais s'interrompit en voyant sa main et son poignet rouges et gonflés.

« -Tu t'es pas soigné ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

-Lâche-moi ! s'exclama-t-il en essayant de se libérer de sa prise, sans succès.

-Pourquoi tu t'es pas soigné ? »

Oikawa s'apprêtait à répondre mais se figea en croisant le regard de son vis-à-vis. Il y avait une telle intensité dans son regard… Il était furieux et inquiet, et terriblement intimidant, à tel point qu'il baissa les yeux de gêne.

« -Pas réussi, marmonna-t-il.

-Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

-C'est super dur de se soigner la main ou le poignet tout seul ! » s'indigna le plus petit.

Kuroo le regarda avec surprise. Il n'y avait personne pour l'aider ? Comment était-ce possible ? Même lui avait convaincu Tsukishima de l'aider. Est-ce que par hasard… il était tout seul ? N'avait-t-il pas des amis, de la famille, quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour lui ? Il était blessé, et tout le monde s'en fichait. Il était blessé par sa faute. Kuroo ressentit une pointe de remord à cette pensée. Bien sûr, Oikawa l'avait provoqué, mais il était aussi fautif pour s'être laissé emporter de la sorte. Il hésita un instant, puis pesta en prenant sa décision.

« -T'habites où ?

-Hein ?

-Je vais t'aider à te soigner. T'habites où ? »

Oikawa le regarda un instant, interloqué, puis pointa une direction du doigt.

« -Par là… » dit-il encore choqué.

Le tenant toujours, le brun partit dans cette direction en le trainant derrière lui. Oikawa ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Kuroo l'aidait-il, surtout après l'avoir lui-même blessé ? Peut-être avait-il pitié ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre. Alors quoi ? Etait-il gentil, finalement ? Est-ce que c'était possible… qu'il soit inquiet pour lui ? La mine toujours renfrognée, il sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement. Fait curieux : Kuroo ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il faisait ? De quoi avaient-ils l'air, deux hommes qui marchaient dans la rue en se tenant la main ? C'était affreusement gênant.

« -C'est par où, maintenant ?

-Lâche-moi. » dit-il en se dégageant de sa prise. « C'est par là, suis-moi. »

C'était peut-être son imagination, mais Kuroo avait l'impression que le comportement d'Oikawa avait changé. Peut-être parce qu'il évitait son regard, mais il avait presque l'impression de faire face à un petit animal blessé. Il se surprit à penser qu'il pouvait être étonnamment adorable, parfois.

« -C'est là, annonça Oikawa en entrant dans une maison assez imposante.

-… T'es riches ? demanda Kuroo, surpris.

-Non, ce sont mes parents qui le sont. »

Oula… Vu le ton avec lequel Oikawa lui avait répondu, Kuroo se doutait que ses relations avec ses parents étaient compliquées. Il n'osa pas lui poser la question, cela ne le regardait après tout pas.

« -Assied-toi, je vais trouver tout seul. » lui ordonna Kuroo comme s'il était chez lui avant de partir.

Oikawa lui obéit et s'assit dans son salon, sur son canapé. Il regarda son poing blessé et soupira. Il avait mal, c'et vrai. Et Kuroo voulait le soigner alors que c'est en le frappant qu'Oikawa s'était blessé. C'était ridicule. Kuroo revint avec des glaçons enroulés dans une serviette de table d'une main et des bandages dans l'autre. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et attrapa doucement sa main. Il l'observa un instant et grimaça.

« -Ca doit faire mal, non ?

-C'est supportable. »

Kuroo lui lança un regard emplit de reproches. Quoi, qu'avait-il encore dit ? se demanda Oikawa en se renfrognant. Mais le brun essaya de faire un effort et se contenta de se reconcentrer sur les blessures d'Oikawa. Après avoir palpé son poignet et vérifié les endroits où il avait mal, il y déposa la serviette remplie de glaçons, faisant frissonner Oikawa. Il les laissa pour refroidir et reposer son poignet, puis releva son visage vers lui.

« -Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse vu les mains et les avant-bras détendus d'Oikawa.

-Hm. J'ai plus mal, c'est bon. » répondit-il sans le regarder.

Rassuré qu'il n'ait rien de grave, Kuroo retira la glace et souleva doucement sa main pour plus facilement l'entourer de bandages. Une fois fait, il caressa lentement sa main molle et sans volonté puis referma ses grandes mains sur la sienne.

« -J'comprends pas pourquoi t'es aussi négligent avec ta propre santé alors que c'est super important pour le volley. Tu aimes le volley pourtant, non ? demanda-t-il en le regardant avec curiosité.

-Oui, c'est ce que je préfère, répondit-il sans grande conviction.

-…J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais blessé, y a pas longtemps, parce que tu ne t'étais pas assez échauffé.

-…

-A quoi tu joues ?

-Je fais toujours de mon mieux, et quand je suis blessé, je me soigne. Tu peux partir, maintenant. Merci de m'avoir soigné. » dit-il froidement.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils et resserra sa prise sur sa main avant de la relâcher et de se relever en l'affrontant du regard.

« -Va pas t'imaginer des choses, c'est pas parce que je t'ai aidé qu'on est potes. Je continuerai toujours à t'empêcher d'avoir Hinata.

-Hu, comme si tu pouvais le faire. »

Kuroo serra les poings de colère. Il mourait d'envie de lui coller son poing dans sa jolie petite gueule. Non, il devait se retenir, aussi agaçant qu'Oikawa pouvait l'être. Il eut une exclamation de dédain et s'empressa de partir, incapable de garder son calme en voyant son visage. Il regrettait presque de l'avoir soigné. Oikawa entendit la porte claquer, le faisant sursauter, et il baissa la tête.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son poignet blessé et il caressa pensivement ses bandages. Il avait vraiment fait du bon boulot en le soignant. Il avait remarqué avec quelle douceur il avait manipulé son bras, l'avait presque caressé avec ses longs doigts fins, délicats. Il était agaçant, dangereux, arrogant et avait mauvais caractère, mais il était aussi capable d'une grande douceur et de beaucoup de tendresse. Malgré tout, Oikawa n'arrivait pas à rester de marbre avec lui. Il le mettait mal l'aise et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'agresser verbalement. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il se demanda vaguement si, s'ils s'étaient connus dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu s'entendre mieux, voire même être amis. Bien sûr que non, c'était ridicule.

_to be continued..._

_Alors... vous préférez 1 chapitre par semaine, ou 2 chapitres par semaine? Comme vous voulez ^^ En attendant, petit bêtisier du chapitre 01 :D_

* * *

_A sa plus grande surprise, Kageyama ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'assoir sur un banc proche en soupirant. Il lui paraissait abattu et complètement découragé. Kuroo s'assit à côté de lui._

Kuroo : "-...M'assoir sur un banc

5 minutes avec toi

Et regarder le soleil

Qui s'en va ~ ...

Kageyama : -...Te parler du bon temps

Qu'est mort et je m'en fous

Te dire que les méchants

C'est pas nous ~ ...

Kuroo : Oh, tu connais?

Kageyama : Ouais, j'aime bien cette chanson."

* * *

_Mais Tsukki lui claqua la porte au nez._

Kuroo : "-Aïe... Non mais tu m'as vraiment fait mal, là... C'était pas dans le script...!

Tsukishima : -Oups... Excuse..."

* * *

_Oikawa le regarda un instant, interloqué, puis pointa une direction du doigt._

_« -Par là… » dit-il encore choqué._

Oikawa (après un temps) : "-Ah, mince, me suis planté, c'est par là-bas en fait.

Kuroo : -...

Oikawa : -Haha, pardon pardon..!

* * *

_-…J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais blessé, y a pas longtemps, parce que tu ne t'étais pas assez échauffé._

_-…_

_-A quoi tu joues ?_

Oikawa : "-...J'ai oublié mon texte...

Kuroo (soupire) : t'es con... Alors que c'est censé être une scène sérieuse...

Oikawa (gêné) : -Oui ben ça va, on a juste à la rejouer...!

* * *

_A bientôt :)_

_P.S: pour la chanson, c'est Mistral Gagnant, de Renaud ^^_


	2. chapitre 02

_désolé du retard, j'ai pas pu poster le chapitre, et puis je l'ai oublié, et puis j'ai re-pas pu... mais c'est bon, à partir de maintenant, 1 chapitre le lundi, et 1 chapitre le jeudi =) merci pour toutes vos reviews!_

chapitre 02 :

Tout le long de la semaine suivante, Kuroo, qui était rentré chez lui dans la région de Tokyo, n'arrêtait pas de repenser à cet imbécile de capitaine. Il avait beau faire, il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de lui. Il était agaçant, arrogant, avait mauvais caractère, mais il n'arrivait pas à le détester ou à lui en vouloir à long terme. Il avait un côté attendrissant, blessé par la vie et qui donnait envie de prendre soin de lui. Curieux, et quelque peu inquiet à son sujet, il envoya un message à Tobio.

« Yo, c'est Kuroo. Tu sais si Oikawa a des amis ? »

« ? Je crois pas. Peut-être ses coéquipiers ? »

Kuroo rangea son portable dans sa poche en soupirant. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Enfin, on était mercredi soir, et il n'avait pas cours le vendredi, alors le lendemain soir, il allait de nouveau chez ses cousins pour les vacances. Il s'en serait bien passé, il ne les aimait pas spécialement. Le seul point positif était qu'il allait pouvoir voir Tobio et Shôyô, et Oikawa aussi.

Le vendredi donc, n'ayant rien à faire, il décida d'infiltrer le lycée d'Aojô, curieux qu'il était de savoir ce que faisait Oikawa. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit, mais de toute façon, personne ne ferait attention, alors tout ira bien. Il entra pendant la pause du midi, un bento dans son sac, et se rendit comme si de rien n'était à l'étage des dernière année. Il passa rapidement sa tête dans toutes les salles, mais ne le vit nulle part. Etrange, où pouvait-il bien être ? Il avait pourtant vu l'équipe de volley déjeuner, mais Oikawa n'y était pas.

Il parcourut le bâtiment moderne et propre, scrutant chaque visage avec intérêt, essayant de reconnaitre Oikawa parmi la foule. Peut-être n'était-il pas là aujourd'hui ? Ce serait bien sa chance… En désespoir de cause, il monta jusqu'au toit où il y vit une silhouette familière assise dos à lui. Ces cheveux châtain foncés enroulés comme une vague vers la gauche de son visage, aucun doute, c'était bien Oikawa. Il s'approcha discrètement et posa son avant-bras sur sa tête, le faisant sursauter.

« -Yo. Alors c'est vrai, t'as pas d'amis. »

Oikawa releva la tête et le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris. Il lui semblait bien avoir reconnu sa voix, mais le voir avec son sourire carnassier, ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux moqueurs, le voir dans de telles circonstances le surprenait encore plus.

« -Kuroo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai pas cours, et je m'ennuyais, alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir t'embêter.

-Mais t'as pas le droit d'être là !

-Oh, ça va, lâche-moi… »

Sur ces mots, il s'assit dos à dos contre Oikawa et ouvrit son bento, comme si de rien n'était. Oikawa, qu'il sentait crispé au début, se détendit petit à petit, se laissant aller à la chaleur du dos de Kuroo.

« -T'as pas beaucoup de conversation, dis-moi…

-Tu veux parler de quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Ca vient tout seul, normalement.

-Pas là, apparemment.

-… Tu parles de quoi d'habitude ? »

Oikawa garda le silence et baissa la tête. D'habitude, il ne disait rien, il restait silencieux, seul avec son bento, à attendre que le temps passe. A part pour ce qui était de la provocation ou de rejeter une déclaration d'une fille, il ne savait pas faire la conversation.

« -Eh ben, pas étonnant que t'aies pas d'amis… marmonna Kuroo.

-Non, c'est pas étonnant, je sais. Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que toi, tu en aies.  
-Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

-On n'est pas si différents. Je sais bien que si les gens ne m'aiment pas, c'est parce que je suis trop honnête et trop vexant, voire même désagréable, mais toi-aussi. Alors pourquoi tu as des amis ?

-Sais pas, je suis peut-être gentil ?

-Hm, peut-être bien. »

Kuroo fut surpris de la réponse du châtain. Il pensait qu'il allait se moquer de lui, ou le traiter d'imbécile, mais certainement pas qu'il acquiesce. Il se releva soudainement, faisant basculer Oikawa en arrière. Allongé sur le dos, son bento vide à côté de lui, Oikawa le regardait avec surprise, mais sans crainte ni agressivité. Le brun l'observa un instant, ne sachant trop quoi penser de cette expression sur son visage angélique, et finit par lui sourire avec amusement.

« -T'es vraiment surprenant comme type ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

-Tu sais, je pense que tu pourrais avoir plein d'amis si t'étais un peu plus honnête envers toi-même.

-Haa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes depuis tout à l'heure ? » s'énerva-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en se rasseyant.

Kuroo se pencha vers lui, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Oikawa qui instinctivement recula.

« -Tu sais, c'est pas en blessant Shôyô et Tobio que tu trouveras le bonheur. Si t'es pas honnête avec les autres, ils finiront par se détourner de toi. » lui murmura-t-il avec un sourire effrayant.

Oikawa regarda avec crainte ce terrifiant garçon qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il le savait, bien sûr qu'il le savait, mais… mais… il ne savait plus… ! Et il sentait que Kuroo prenait le dessus sur lui, que leur relation de pouvoir se déséquilibrait en sa faveur, et cela l'effrayait. Il ne voulait pas que Kuroo soit si proche de lui, c'était angoissant. Il le regarda avec un certain malaise caché par sa volonté de ne pas déclarer forfait.

Soudain, il entendit des voix stridentes hurler son nom et pousser des petits cris. Surpris, les deux hommes se retournèrent vers un groupe de filles fanatiques d'Oikawa, attroupées à la porte. Kuroo se redressa et laissa Oikawa faire de même et sourire aux filles en agitant sa main.

« -Pff, c'est quoi ce sourire crispé ? se moqua-t-il.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre ? Les filles en troupeau sont terrifiantes !

-C'est pas moi qui vais te contredire là-dessus... Mais tu vois, y a plein de gens qui t'aiment bien, non ?

-Dis pas n'importe quoi. Elles m'aiment pour mon physique et mon poste de capitaine. Chaque fois que j'ai accepté de sortir avec l'une d'elle, elle partait au bout de deux semaines, grand maximum.

-Ah bon. J'espère que tu te trouveras quelqu'un, mais je ne te laisserai pas toucher aux deux petits. » le prévint-t-il en s'éloignant.

Oikawa le regarda partir, mitigé, puis le vit soudainement s'arrête et se tourner vers lui. Il se trouva frappé de stupeur lorsqu'il vit devant lui le visage gracieux de Kuroo illuminé par ses yeux intelligents et provocateurs, et ses cheveux en bataille balayés par le vent qui faisait s'envoler quelques unes de ses mèches sombres contrastant avec sa peau pâle.

« -Hey, on risque de se voir, ces deux prochaines semaines. A bientôt… » lui dit-il avec un sourire félin.

Oikawa sentit son visage s'empourprer sous l'intensité de son regard et la beauté et la grandeur de sa silhouette. Heureusement que Kuroo s'était retourné et repartait, entrainant les filles avec lui et le laissant seul, car il se sentait tout chose et sentait son corps chauffer agréablement. Il baissa la tête et sourit. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de ce que Kuroo venait de dire ou plutôt s'en inquiéter et le considérer comme une gêne ou une nuisance. Il était affreusement troublé, c'était nouveau et très étrange.

De son côté, Kuroo sortit de l'établissement et se balada jusqu'à la fin de la journée de cours, s'ennuyant affreusement. Il préférait encore rester avec Oikawa, lui au moins était amusant et intéressant. Contre toute attente, et malgré sa tendance à lui taper sur le système, il l'aimait plutôt bien, ce crétin. Il soupira en remarquant qu'il était encore en train de perdre son temps à penser à lui. Pour se changer les idées, il se rendit en bus à la sortie de Karasuno et arriva pile à la fin des cours. Il se mit en retrait pour ne pas se faire entrainer par le flot d'étudiants libérés de leur prison et fonçant tête baissée vers le monde extérieur sans regarder devant eux. Il vit dépasser de la foule une tête blonde à lunettes et, avec un sourire amusé, s'approcha de lui.

« -Yo, binoclard. » salua-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules de manière familière.

Il le sentit sursauter, puis se tourner vers lui avec surprise et grimacer en le reconnaissant.

« -Quelle surprise de te voir ici…

-Fais pas ton timide, je sais qu'au fond t'es content de me voir.

-Tellement au fond que je ne m'en rends même pas compte ?

-Tch, t'es pas très charmant.

-Merci du compliment. Et tes blessures ?

-C'est nickel. Oh, ça me rappelle, j'ai oublié… ! » s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

Il avait oublié de demander à Oikawa comment allaient ses blessures. Quel imbécile il faisait ! Bah, il le verrait sûrement dans la semaine, il lui demanderait à ce moment là. Pourtant il s'était inquiété pour lui toute la semaine. Il entendit Shôyô l'appeler et se retourna, lâchant Tsukishima.

« -Oh, Shôyô ! Comment ça va ? La forme ?

-Il a trop d'énergie, comme d'habitude, se moqua Kageyama en les rejoignant.

-C'est pas sympa… T'étais venu voir Tsukishima ? » demanda Hinata.

Kuroo se retourna et aperçut au loin le blond s'enfuir.

« -Ah, il s'est échappé ! Mais c'est pas lui que je suis venu voir. De toute façon, il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, j'ai l'impression.

-Si, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je l'entends souvent parler de toi à Yamaguchi, et souvent en bien. Il trouve que t'es très fort au volley, que t'es intéressant, et il est reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu lui as appris au volley.

-C'est vrai, il a dit ça ? demanda Kuroo, surpris.

-Oui, c'est juste qu'il sait pas parler aux gens. »

Kuroo baissa les yeux, pensif. Il pensait vraiment tout cela de lui ? Il croyait pourtant sincèrement que Tsukishima ne l'appréciait pas. Il se sentit soudain léger et heureux : il s'était lui-même beaucoup attaché à lui, et était rassuré que le blond ne le déteste pas. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il était venu. Il prit Tobio à part et lui demanda à voix basse :

« -Alors, vous deux, ça avance ?

-Non, pas vraiment, avoua-t-il piteusement.

-'Faut que tu te lances, tu sais ! Tu vas le voir et tu lui balances tout !

-Je pourrai jamais faire une chose pareille… !

-Comme tu veux, mais si tu veux être sûr qu'il tombe dans tes bras et pas dans ceux d'Oikawa, t'as intérêt à te déclarer avant la fin des vacances, parce qu'après, je pourrai plus rien pour toi.

-…

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Hinata en s'approchant d'eux.

-Tobio était en train de me dire combien il aimerait passer une partie des vacances chez toi, pour le volley, hein Tobio ?

-Hu ? … Je…

-C'est vrai, tu veux ? Moi ça me va. Tu m'appelles quand tu veux, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire ravi.

-D'accord…

-Alala, je dois y aller. Tobio va te raccompagner chez toi ! » décida Kuroo de lui-même.

Pris au dépourvu, Tobio acquiesça mollement en se disant que tout de même, Hinata habitait loin… Ce dernier attrapa sa main et le traina derrière lui en courant.

« -On va voir qui y arrive en premier ! »

Tobio se retint de lui dire qu'il ne savait pas exactement où il habitait, et donc qu'il ne risquait pas d'arriver avant lui. Pourtant, son orgueil le poussa à accepter le défi, aussi s'élança-t-il un peu au hasard, dépassant parfois et se faisant dépasser par Hinata. Son énergie était contagieuse, et lorsqu'il était avec Hinata, il avait toujours la pêche. Ils traversèrent rapidement le pan de la montagne en courant et arrivèrent finalement devant la maison des Hinata. Essoufflé, Kageyama regarda rapidement la petite maison, puis salua Hinata et s'apprêta à partir.

« -Tu veux pas rester un peu ? demanda Hinata en le regardant avec de grands yeux tristes.

-Ben, je… C'était pas prévu, ça te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Non, en plus, il n'y a personne chez moi, je m'ennuie…

-Pff, gamin…

-Hé ! »

Ils entrèrent et hésitèrent un instant sur ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour finir par être d'accord sur un film d'horreur. Au début, Hinata n'était pas trop pour, peureux qu'il était, mais s'était dit qu'il était avec Kageyama et qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver. Il ferma les volets, mit le DVD dans le lecteur DVD et s'assit à côté de Kageyama sur le canapé. Il s'assit très près de lui, anxieux de ce qui allait suivre, tremblant d'appréhension.

Kageyama lui jeta un regard en coin et remarqua la grimace sur le visage éclairé par la lumière de la télévision d'Hinata. Il était beau. Son visage reflétait toujours ses sentiments, avec une sincérité et une véracité presque effrayante. Tobio aimait chacune de ses expressions. Il s'autorisé un sourire en coin lorsqu'il le vit déglutir difficilement, les yeux collés à l'écran, puis reporta son attention sur le film. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Hinata se détendit et s'exclama :

« -Oh, bah c'est tout, c'est pas si effrayant que- »

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par un cri strident et une hache s'enfonçant dans la tête d'un des personnages secondaires. Terrifié, Hinata se jeta contre Kageyama, tremblant, les yeux fermés, et s'agrippa à son t-shirt. Surpris, Kageyama le regarda un instant, puis prit conscience du corps chaud contre le sien et rougit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction, il ne savait pas quoi faire… ! Maladroitement, il posa une main rassurante dans son dos et le serra un peu plus contre lui. En y réfléchissant, c'était tellement cliché comme situation que c'en était presque risible.

Hinata releva ses grands yeux apeuré vers ceux abruptes du brun, surpris que ce dernier essaie de le réconforter. Il se souvint alors que Kageyama était plutôt gentil au fond. Il lui sourit avec timidité et enfouit sa tête contre son torse. C'était chaud et agréable. Tobio sentait le petit corps de Hinata trembler dans ses bras. Ah, il était tellement adorable lorsqu'il était effrayé… ! Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et son esprit s'engourdir agréablement. Intuitivement, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses cheveux. Hinata sursauta à ce contact et sentit son corps chauffer. Il se blottit un peu plus contre lui, cachant son visage rougi de gêne et de bonheur. Il aimait tellement être dans les bras puissants et rassurants de Tobio… ! C'était le bonheur.

Il finit pourtant par se décoller de lui et, toujours dans ses bras, regarda du coin de l'œil le film, près à se jeter contre Kageyama à tout moment. Le film se finit sans que le roux ne quitte les bras rassurants de Kageyama, sa tête posée contre son torse. Il se redressa et le regarda en souriant.

« -Merci, Kageyama ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Il s'approcha soudain de lui, posa timidement ses lèvres sur sa joue, puis s'empressa de se lever et d'aller retirer le DVD. Kageyama resta figé, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Il profita du fait qu'Hinata lui tournait le dos pour poser sa main sur sa joue et sourire stupidement. Il se ressaisit et reprit son air hautain et froid.

« -J-Je vais aller. Merci.

-Déjà ? D'accord… marmonna Hinata d'un air attristé.

-On s'appelle ?

-Oui, à la prochaine ! »

Kageyama lui adressa un léger signe de main et s'empressa de partir. Sur le chemin du retour, il repensa aux précédents évènements et sourit amoureusement. Il avait l'air idiot, il s'en doutait, mais il était heureux. Il s'était rapproché d'Hinata, leur relation avait fait un pas de géant ! Et tout cela, c'était grâce à Kuro. Il sortit son téléphone et lui envoya un message de remerciement.

« Ca avance avec Hinata. Merci pour ton aide. »

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche mais, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il le sentit vibrer.

« Oh ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vas-y raconte, je veux tout savoir (dans les moindres détails D ) »

Comprenant le sous-entendu à peine caché, il piqua un fard et pianota nerveusement sur les touches.

« Va pas t'imaginer des trucs bizarres, il s'est rien passé ! è_é On a juste regardé un film, et il a eu peur, il s'est collé à moi, et il m'a embrassé sur la joue.

« Oh, c'est tout… T'aurais dû lui sauter dessus et […] »

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il écarquilla les yeux et rougit de gêne. Il ne savait pas qu'il était possible de faire ça dans cette position… Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait lu tout ceci avec curiosité…

« Pas moyen que je fasse tout ça, et encore moins que je te raconte… Merci pour tout et désolé de t'imposer Oikawa. »

« Pas grave. »

Kageyama fronça les sourcils. Curieusement, son air semblait être différent, plus froid et plus sec. Il attendit un instant de voir si Kuroo allait approfondir.

« Il est plutôt intéressant, ce type. »

« Je suppose… »

« …On peut se voir demain ? »

Tobio fut franchement étonné que Kuroo veuille le voir, sans compter le ton incertain de son message. Il lui répondit positivement et lui donna rendez-vous. Il était curieux de savoir ce que lui voulait le capitaine de Nekoma.

_to be continued..._

_rapide réponse aux reviews anonymes : _

_Saru : merci, ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir dans ce cas ^^ et oui, peu de gens pensent à ce couple, c'est mon but de le rendre populaire... huhuhu... je les adore *o*_

_azerty : j'aime ton pseudo... bref ^^ désolé pour l'attente, vraiment... et pas de soucis, la suite et déjà écrite, et j'ai même commencé une autre suite ^^ et merci pour la review =D_

_bêtisier~ :_

* * *

_Oikawa, qu'il sentait crispé au début, se détendit petit à petit, se laissant aller à la chaleur du dos de Kuroo._

_Kuroo : « -T'as pas beaucoup de conversation, dis-moi…_ Encore oublié ton texte ?

Oikawa : (honteux) -C'est bon, c'est arrivé une fois… !"

* * *

_« Ca avance avec Hinata. Merci pour ton aide. »_

_Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche mais, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il le sentit vibrer._

Oikawa : « Trompé de numéro ? »

Kageyama : -…

* * *

A lundi :D


	3. chapitre 03

_Vous avez vu? Cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas en retard... =D bref, nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews!_

_Enjoy!_

chapitre 03

« -De quoi tu voulais me parler ? »

Kuroo se figea et perdit son sempiternel sourire moqueur. Il fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir lui demander, finalement… Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira.

« -Parle-moi d'Oikawa.

-Oikawa ? Si tu veux… Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Tout ce que tu sais de lui, à propos de ses amis, sa famille.

-…Je sais pas grand-chose, il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui-même. Je crois que ses parents ne se sont jamais réellement occupés de lui, et il n'a pas de frères et sœurs. Ah, par contre, il a un cousin, beaucoup plus jeune que lui, et qu'il aide à progresser au volley, mais j'ai l'impression que son cousin ne le voit que pour ça, et qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'affection pour lui.

-…Et ses amis ?

-Je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, il n'en a pas vraiment, enfin, de ce que je sais. »

Kuroo resta un instant silencieux, pensif. Contre toute attente, il commençait à ressentir de la compassion pour Oikawa. Il l'aimait plutôt bien.

« -Pourquoi t'as jamais essayé de t'entendre avec lui ? demanda-t-il soudainement, mais sans reproche, simplement par curiosité.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai pas essayé ? Mais c'est juste que ça a pas marché… C'est ma faute, j'étais trop insistant avec lui.

-Tu te sens coupable ? C'est pour ça que t'arrives pas à lui tenir tête ?

-… »

C'est vrai, il s'en voulait et était convaincu que si Oikawa ne l'aimait pas et s'en prenait à Hinata, c'était à cause de lui.

« -T'es con ou quoi ? S'il t'aime pas, c'est juste à cause de lui, c'est un abruti, c'est tout ! C'est quoi cette arrogance ? Tu penses vraiment que tout ce qui arrive est lié à toi ?

-Ah… Non, c'est pas… »

Kageyama ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Kuroo le regarda d'un air autoritaire et agacé. Il était décidément entouré de crétins et d'handicapés des sentiments. Entre Tobio et sa maladresse, Shôyô qui ne faisait ni la différence ni le tri dans ses sentiments, Tsukishima qui n'avouait et ne montrait jamais rien, et Oikawa qui avait de sérieux troubles à ce niveau ! Ce dernier d'ailleurs était le pire : incapable d'être honnête envers lui-même, et le seul moyen qu'il avait de ressentir quelque chose et d'être avec des gens était de les blesser et de les faire souffrir. Mais en cet instant, c'est plutôt Kageyama qui l'intriguait.

« -Toi… Me dis pas qu'encore aujourd'hui tu veux être son ami ? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, tu as encore de l'affection pour lui ? demanda-t-il sans y croire.

-…Et alors ? Tu devrais le savoir, il est pas si mauvais que ça, il est juste tout seul, c'est pas vraiment sa faute... » marmonna-t-il, gêné.

Kuroo le fixa avec surprise. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Kageyama soit aussi tolérant, sensible et compréhensif. Il était tellement gentil ! C'en était presque ridicule. Il étouffa un rire attendri et posa une main sur sa tête. Il lui souhaita bon courage et le laissa partir, les pensées encore plus embrouillées qu'en arrivant. Kuroo était vraiment impressionnant, à deviner ses pensées les plus profondes avec une telle facilité. Kuroo quant à lui resta un instant immobile, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Devait-il aller chez Oikawa ? Il essaya de trouver de bonnes excuses pour ne pas y aller, mais il ne pouvait pas constamment se mentir.

Il retourna chez lui, et l'après-midi, après avoir fait quelques recherches, arriva devant ce qui devait être la maison d'Oikawa. Il relu l'adresse marquée sur un bout de papier entre ses mains, puis le numéro de la maison, lu le nom marqué sur la plaque, essaya de chercher dans ses souvenirs s'il s'agissait bien du bon endroit, et prit sa décision. Déterminé, il rangea le papier dans sa poche, prit quelques minutes pour se composer un air détendu et amusé, et sonna finalement. Il était étrangement anxieux. Il entendit derrière la porte des bruits de pas, puis le cliquetis des clefs dans la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit alors sur le visage faussement souriant d'Oikawa sourire qui se fana lorsqu'il reconnut son invité. Il essaya de fermer la porte, mais Kuroo fut plus rapide et colla son pied entre la porte et le mur, se le faisant d'ailleurs presque broyer.

« -Aïe aïe aïe, mon pied… ! Mais t'es pas bien ma parole ! s'insurgea-t-il.

-T'as rien à faire ici. »

Kuroo, agacé, attrapa la porte et l'ouvrit en grand, surprenant Oikawa qui recula d'un pas. Le capitaine d'Aojô le regarda avec agacement, se demandant pourquoi le brun venait le harceler jusqu'à chez lui. N'en avait-il pas assez de le tourmenter ? Kuroo lui parut hésitant, presque gêné.

« -Et dire que je m'inquiétais pour toi… finit-il pas souffler.

-Pour moi ? C'est quoi encore ces conneries ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil et en croisant les bras, dubitatif.

-Oui, et ? T'as un problème avec ça ? »

Toute sa préparation aussi bien physique que mentale avait été réduite en miettes à partir du moment où il avait vu son visage harmonieux mais si agaçant. Il soupira, essayant de retrouver son calme malgré son énervement.

« -Alors, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en faisant des efforts.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? répondit-il d'un air las.

-Réponds-moi, c'est tout…

-J'ai aucune raison de te répondre. »

Perdant son calme, Kuroo attrapa brutalement le bras d'Oikawa et le serra, le faisant grimacer.

« -Alors, tu vas pas si bien que ça, hein ? »

Il resserra encore un peu plus sa prise sur son poignet blessé, lui faisant pousser un petit cri de douleur.

« -Aïe… J'ai mal... ! Kuroo, tu me fais mal ! » gémit-il d'un air suppliant.

Terrifié par ce qu'il était en train de faire, Kuroo écarquilla les yeux et le lâcha. Ce dernier recula, effrayé, en se tenant le poignet. Kuroo était pétrifié. Il… Il s'était beaucoup trop laissé emporter… ! Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal, il avait juste voulu qu'il lui réponde et arrête de s'opposer à lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'Oikawa le regarde avec un air aussi méfiant et sur la défensive. Il déglutit difficilement et se força à lui faire un petit sourire en levant ses mains en signe de paix.

« -Hé, écoute, je suis désolé, j'ai pas voulu te faire du mal. Je te promets que je te ferai rien, alors laisse-moi voir ton poignet, s'il-te-plait. »

Toujours sur ses gardes et réticent, Oikawa plissa les yeux en pesant le pour et le contre, hésitant à lui faire confiance, mais même s'il avait un peu peur de lui, il ne pouvait croire que Kuroo voulait être brutal avec lui. Il voulait lui faire confiance. De plus, c'était évident que le brun s'en voulait de l'avoir blessé et voulait, en l'examinant et en le soignant, se racheter et se faire pardonner. Il baissa les yeux sur son poignet meurtris, hésitant, puis les releva vers ceux attentifs et nerveux de Kuroo, et finit par froncer les sourcils en lui tendant la main.

La tension sur les épaules de Kuroo disparut et il osa même un petit sourire satisfait et amusé face à l'air mi-effrayé mi-orgueilleux d'Oikawa. Il s'avança vers lui et posa délicatement ses doigts sur sa peau pâle, puis se ravisa et l'entraina dans le salon où il lui demanda de s'assoir. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et prit doucement son poignet non bandé entre ses mains. Déjà des marques rouges apparaissaient là où Kuroo l'avait agrippé, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de remord. Il y fit abstraction et l'examina minutieusement. Il le palpa tout en douceur, notant au passage à quel point sa peau était douce et paraissait délicieuse.

« -Hé dis-moi, pourquoi t'as pas gardé le bandage que je t'ai fait ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

Ca y est. Encore cette sensation. Il avait encore l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal alors qu'il était simplement blessé. Il détestait lorsque Kuroo prenait ce ton, il lui donnait irrésistiblement l'envie de s'excuser. C'est pourquoi il répondit de manière plus abrupte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« -Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Je ne peux pas le garder tous les jours, je dois bien l'enlever, rien que pour prendre ma douche. »

Kuroo lui jeta un regard curieux, se demandant pourquoi Oikawa lui répondait sur ce ton. Il ne fit pourtant aucune remarque, se disant qu'après son comportement d'i peine quelques secondes, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui faire la moindre remarque. Il se concentra donc sur sa tâche et essaya de savoir ce qu'avait Oikawa.

« -Ton poignet est encore plus gonflé et enflammé. Tu devrais aller voir un médecin.

-Non merci, je préfère pas.

-Comment tu veux te soigner si tu sais même pas- ! Laisse tomber, s'énerva Kuroo.

-Je t'ai pas demandé de t'occuper de moi.

-Je sais. Ho, attends, je sais… ! Ca fait mal quand j'appuie là ?

-Aïe ! Oui ça fait mal…

-Zut, dans ce cas, tu dois avoir une entorse au poignet. C'était une erreur d'avoir mis de la glace, il aurait fallu le garder au chaud. J'aurais dû le voir, c'était stupide de ma part.

-T'es pas médecin…

-Même, j'ai été négligeant. Si c'est vraiment une entorse, il faut que tu achètes une attelle pout ton poignet, que tu arrêtes le sport, et le garde au chaud pendant environ deux semaines. Si tu veux, je peux te faire un bandage le temps que tu ailles en acheter. »

Oikawa lui marmonna une réponse qu'il ne comprit pas et il lui fit un sourire amusé.

« -On y va ensemble, tout de suite ? » demanda-t-il.

Oikawa se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent, cachant que c'était là ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait pas y aller tout seul, et serait très rassuré s'il venait avec lui et prenait soin de lui. Il en avait presque oublié sa brutalité précédente.

Comme promis, Kuroo lui banda le poignet sous l'œil curieux d'Oikawa. Une fois fait, Kuroo tapota gentiment son œuvre, puis caressa sa main. Il l'approcha de son visage et déposa lentement ses lèvres sur le dos de sa main, les yeux fermés.

Il les rouvrit alors et les plongea dans ceux surpris d'Oikawa. Ce dernier se sentit transpercé par son regard et frissonna délicieusement. Il sentait son corps se réchauffer et détourna le visage, gêné. Kuroo eut un petit sourire amusé et provocateur alors qu'il resserrait sa poigne sur ses doigts froids.

« -C-C'était pour quoi ? demanda Oikawa, faisant évidemment référence au précédent baiser.

-Tu sais, c'est ce qu'on appel un « bisou magique ». T'es censé avoir moins mal.

-Tch, chui pas un gamin. »

Kuroo se redressa, la main d'Oikawa encore dans la sienne, et l'invita à faire de même. L'air toujours faussement renfrogné, il se leva et retira sa main en râlant avant de partir en direction de la pharmacie, suivi de près par le brun. Ce dernier marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches et en sifflotant, loin de se douter du trouble d'Oikawa dont il était l'origine.

Ils allèrent acheter l'attelle et Oikawa grimaça en la mettant. Il n'aimait pas la sensation de l'attelle sur sa peau, et savoir qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir faire de sport pendant deux semaines l'agaçait. Le remarquant sûrement, Kuroo lui donna un coup de coude complice et lui offrit quelques mots d'encouragement. Oikawa ne répondit rien, ne souhaitant pas l'insulter et peu désireux également de le remercier. Ils se retrouvèrent devant chez Oikawa et, alors que Kuroo comptait s'en aller, Oikawa le retint.

« -C'est tout ce que tu étais venu faire ? »

Le brun se souvint alors qu'il était certes venu voir comment il allait, mais aussi pour lui parler de Kageyama. Il le regarda avec hésitation, ne sachant pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet sans qu'Oikawa ne se braque. Il finit par soupirer en se disant que d'habitude il ne se prenait pas autant la tête et faisait comme il l'entendait. Mais les yeux curieux d'Oikawa posés sur lui le transperçaient de part en part et lui donnait envie de le ménager un minimum.

« -Honnêtement, pourquoi t'es comme ça avec Kageyama ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-… Rien en particulier.

-Alors pourquoi tu le harcèles comme ça ?

-Il m'énerve. Il… Il réussit toujours tout. Alors que moi je m'entraine plus que n'importe qui aux passes, lui y arrive en ne faisant presque rien. Il a toujours tout ce qu'il veut. Au moins avant il était tout seul, mais maintenant il a des amis, et il a même Hinata. C'est injuste… !

-Sérieusement ? C'est juste une histoire de jalousie ? » demanda Kuroo d'un air dégouté.

Oikawa ne put soutenir ce regard. C'était blessant. Il baissa la tête et rougit de honte.

« -T'as jamais essayé d'être ami avec lui ?

-Eh ? N-Non... » répondit-il avec surprise.

Il n'y avait même jamais songé.

« -T'es vraiment… Tu sais que t'es plus vieux que lui, t'es censé être plus mature. Il te l'a sans doute jamais dit, mais lui ne te déteste pas, mais pas du tout. Alors que t'es aussi gamin et méchant avec lui, Kageyama ne t'en a jamais tenu rigueur, au contraire. Il t'apprécie, et est convaincu que c'est à cause de lui que tu es comme ça. Tu comprends pas ? Il se sent coupable alors qu'il a rien fait, et toi tu refuses sa gentillesse juste parce que tu es jaloux ? Tu ne le mérite vraiment pas. »

Oikawa, figé, le regarda avec stupeur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que lui disait Kuroo. Mais si tout ce qu'il disait était vrai, alors Oikawa s'était vraiment comporté comme le pire des enfoirés. Même lui qui était censé être sans cœur ne pouvait rester de glace en sachant que la personne qu'il persécutait lui portait en réalité de l'affection. Si… Si tout était vrai, c'était horrible… ! Oikawa se sentit soudainement nauséeux.

« -Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Même si c'état vrai au début, c'est impossible qu'il m'apprécie aujourd'hui, après tout ce que je lui ai fait, nia-t-il avec un rire nerveux.

-Il n'a pas abandonné. Il fait parti des rares personnes qui croient encore qu'il y a du bon en toi, lui dit Kuroo en lui lançant un regard d'une intensité dérangeante.

-Je ne te crois pas… » murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante en hochant la tête de gauche à droite et en reculant. « Je ne te crois pas ! »

Il se retourna, courut jusqu'à chez lui et claqua la porte avant de la verrouiller. Il entendit Kuroo taper contre la porte en l'appelant, mais ne lui ouvrit pas. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles et se laissa glisser contre la porte. Assis par terre, il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla. Il ne voulait pas entendre Kuroo crier son nom à quelques centimètres de lui, derrière une porte. Il ne voulait pas que tout cela soit vrai.

Son monde… Il avait réussi à trouver un équilibre dans son monde en se disant que son animosité envers Kageyama était réciproque, que personne n'était attaché à lui, et même s'il était censé être heureux d'apprendre que d'autres personnes l'aimaient, il ne le pouvait pas. Toutes ses certitudes, tout son monde cruel mais pourtant rassurant où il était tout seul, tout volait en éclat. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que Kageyama l'apprécie, car il ne pouvait pas supporter une telle culpabilité. C'était… Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne voulait pas… ! C'était trop soudain, trop déstabilisant. Il se refusait à croire les mots de Kuroo.

Il entendit alors que Kuroo arrêta de tambouriner à sa porte. Quelques instants plus tard, il vit une feuille passer sous sa porte et entendit les pas du Kuroo s'éloigner, jusqu'à disparaitre. Toujours troublé, il tendit une main hésitante vers le bout de papier plié en deux, l'attrapa, l'ouvrit, et déchiffra les mots qui s'y étalaient.

« Te plains pas que tu es seul alors que tu refuses tous ceux qui veulent être tes amis. » suivi de son numéro de téléphone portable.

Oikawa ne savait plus quoi penser. Kuroo disait des choses tellement vexantes et blessantes, mais était pourtant gentil. Par exemple, il lui écrivait tout cela sans prendre de pincettes, mais lui laissait tout de même une échappatoire en lui donnant son numéro de téléphone. Il était perturbant, ce garçon. Oikawa hésita un instant, mais décida de froisser le papier entre ses doigts. Pourtant, il ne put se résoudre à le jeter définitivement, et le mit religieusement dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il refusait de le croire, et il ne voulait plus jamais le voir, ce garçon qui détruisait son petit monde tranquille et en faisant un champ de ruines. Il s'en fichait, de tout ce qu'il lui disait, il allait continuer comme avant, sans prendre en compte ces dernières minutes. Non, il allait tout simplement ne pas prendre en compte l'existence même de Kuroo, il allait oublier qu'il le connaissait.

Déterminé, il attrapa son téléphone et envoya un sms à Hinata, l'invitant à sortir le lendemain.

_To be continued..._

_Alors, alors? Ca avance un peu, leur histoire, non? Et oui, j'aime bien titiller un peu mes personnages =)_

_Place au bêtisier!_

* * *

_« -Aïe aïe aïe, mon pied… ! Mais t'es pas bien ma parole ! s'insurgea-t-il. _C'est la deuxième fois dans l'histoire que je me prends une porte ! Y en a marre à la fin !

Oikawa : -C'est pour donner une dimension un peu dramatique, tu sais… Et cette incapable d'auteur n'a trouvé que ce moyen…

* * *

_« -Aïe… J'ai mal... ! Kuroo, tu me fais mal ! » gémit-il d'un air suppliant._

Kuroo : *fort rougissement*

Oikawa : -…Quoi ?

Kuroo : -R-Rien, c'était juste… génial comme bruit… Et la tête que tu as faite aussi…

Oikawa – gêné- : Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Contente-toi de lire le texte !

* * *

_-Alors pourquoi tu le _marcèle ….

Oikawa – pouffant de rire- : -…C'est pas Marcel, c'est Kageyama…

Kuroo : -... ma langue a fourché… et arrête de rire !

* * *

_A jeudi =D_


	4. chapitre 04

_héhé, en retard... pardon, j'ai pas eu le temps... mais là, c'est bon, ça devrait aller =D de toute façon, il ne reste pas tant de chapitres, il en reste encore 2 ou 3 après celui-là ( + une suite :D ). Sinon, merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ^^ _

_Enjoy!_

_chapitre 03_

En désespoir de cause, il envoya un sms quelque peu désespéré à Kuroo, lui demandant s'il avait des nouvelles d'Hinata ou d'Oikawa. Kuroo demanda à Hinata par sms où il allait le lendemain, et ce dernier lui répondit tout simplement qu'ils allaient, lui et Oikawa, à l'aquarium. Kuroo et Kageyama se donnèrent rendez-vous là-bas, Kageyama souhaitant désespérément faire quelque chose pour protéger Hinata, et Kuroo voulait revoir Oikawa.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait plus revu, et il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il pouvait tout à fait imaginer ce qui se passait dans sa tête, et que ses paroles désagréables à entendre, il les ait tout simplement ignorés ou même effacés de sa mémoire. Mais il voulait le voir il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, et à son air torturé qu'il arborait parfois. Il ne voulait plus le voir arborer ce visage.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il remarqua tout de suite l'air déprimé qu'essayait de cacher le plus jeune. Il s'approcha furtivement de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, le visage très près du sien.

« -Yo ! C'est quoi cette tête de déterré ?

-Kuroo ! Merci de venir avec moi aujourd'hui.

-C'est rien, t'en fait pas. Mais dis-moi, t'as l'air crispé depuis tout à l'heure.

-Ben, c'est… t'es assez tactile… et pas moi.

-Ha ? Je savais pas, ça ! T'as des côtés plutôt mignons, en fait, s'exclama-t-il en le serrant un peu plus et en frottant sa joue contre celle de Tobio.

Le plus petit protesta sans grande conviction, se laissant un peu réconforter par son ainé. Kuroo fut ravi de voir qu'il retrouva rapidement le moral. Il l'aimait bien, ce petit, il était plutôt amusant. Il ne comprenait pas comment Oikawa faisait pour le détester. Il était pourtant adorable, sous ses airs renfrognés, ce gamin !

Ils parcoururent rapidement les aquariums emplis de poissons colorés et, soudainement, ils virent Oikawa et Hinata. Alors que Kuroo avançait déjà vers eux, Kageyama attrapa sa manche, l'empêchant de continuer. Kuroo se retourna pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait mais se ravisa en remarquant son air tourmenté et incertain.

« -Et si… Et si Hinata avait vraiment envie d'être avec Oikawa, qu'il préférait être avec lui… Est-ce que j'ai le droit de m'interposer ? J'veux dire… Je sais que normalement je devrais juste souhaiter son bonheur, mais en vrai, j'ai envie d'être avec lui, et même s'il préfère rester avec Oikawa, j'ai pas envie de le lui laisser… ! Est-ce que… je le mérite ? »

Kuroo le regarda d'un air grave, comprenant ce qu'il essayait d'exprimer avec tant de maladresse. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et Kageyama le regarda avec doute.

« -C'est à Hinata de le décider. Ni Oikawa, ni moi, ni même toi, mais Shôyô.

-…Tu dis des trucs super matures parfois. Ca fait bizarre venant de toi. »

Kuroo lui fit un sourire idiot et lui tapota le sommet du crâne avec affection.

« -Amène-toi, on va pas les laisser roucouler tranquillement.

-Dis, je me demande depuis un p'tit temps… Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Oikawa ? »

Kuroo ne répondit rien mais son regard se fit lointain. Il n'insista pas plus et le suivit vers les deux garçons. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit Oikawa passer un bras autour des épaules d'Hinata, caressant son bras, sans que cela ne semble le déranger le moins du monde. De quel droit le touchait-il aussi facilement ? Il fronça les sourcils, jaloux. Kuroo le vit s'agacer et cela lui arracha un sourire. Il retrouvait enfin son esprit combattif. Comme si de rien n'était, ils s'approchèrent et lorsque Oikawa les vit enfin, il grimaça.

« -Salut, vous deux, salua Kuroo d'un air provocateur.

-Kuroo et Kageyama, quelle coïncidence ! C'est génial de vous voir ici ! » s'exclama Hinata avec un immense sourire innocent. « On va pouvoir continuer tous les quatre !

-Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… marmonna Kageyama en fusillant Oikawa du regard.

-T'as raison, vous devriez partir et me laisser avec-»

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Kuroo attrapa son visage entre ses mains et profita de sa bouche grande ouverte pour y poser la sienne et y faire pénétrer sa langue. Les yeux fermés, il joua un instant avec celle d'Oikawa, mélangeant leur salive et leur souffle. Sa langue caressait sa voisine entre leurs deux bouches et continua durant de très longues secondes, ses mains sur ses joues rougies l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste.

Il recula finalement, coupant leur échange dont ne subsistait plus qu'un filet de salive reliant leurs deux bouches. Leur respiration était saccadée, anarchique. Oikawa n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Reprenant ses esprits, il s'éloigna et essuya du revers de la main sa bouche, fixant Kuroo de ses yeux choqués. Son cœur battait la chamade, et son corps tremblait. Son esprit était affreusement embrumé, mais il remarqua malgré tout Kuroo qui se lécha les lèvres avec appétit, le fixant intensément. Ne sachant comment réagir alors que ses joues chauffaient toujours plus, Oikawa se retourna et essaya de s'enfuir, mais Kuroo l'attrapa par la main.

« -Ne fuis pas ! » le gronda Kuroo.

Oikawa abandonna et le laissa le retenir. Il refusa pourtant de se retourner, il ne voulait pour rien au monde lui montrer cette expression aussi honteuse. Kuroo comprenait ce qu'il devait se dire et n'insista pas, surtout alors qu'il sentait la main d'Oikawa trembler dans le sienne. De sa voix grave et sensuelle, il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« -C'est quoi, cette adorable réaction ? C'était ton premier baiser ? »

Oikawa sursauta et retourna la question dans tous les sens dans sa tête. Kuroo lui donnait là l'opportunité d'expliquer sa réaction sans que cela n'ait rien de suspect. La tête toujours baissée, il mentit en répondant :

« -Ou-Ouais… »

Il entendit Kuroo rire dans son dos.

« -Q-Quoi, pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-Non, c'est rien. »

A vrai dire, Kuroo ne le croyait pas, c'était impossible qu'il n'ait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit, mais si toutefois c'était vrai, il n'en était pas mécontent. Il avait envie de le titiller en lui demandant ce qu'il avait pensé de ce baiser, de le toucher encore plus, de lécher et mordiller son oreille rougie. Il n'en fit pourtant rien, et se contenta de sourire avec amusement. Soudai, Oikawa releva la tête et regard autour de lui.

« -Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ?

-Tobio et Shôyô ? Ils sont partis depuis longtemps. »

En effet, en les voyant s'embrasser, Kageyama en avait profité pour entrainer un Hinata rouge de gêne loin des deux autres. Hinata repassait dans sa tête les images de ses deux amis s'embrasser. La tête baissée et les joues encore rosies, il marchait à côté de Kageyama sans oser le regarder.

« -D-Dis, Kageyama, j'ai pas rêvé, hein ? Ils se sont embrassés, hein ? demanda-t-il incertain.

-Ouais… Ca te dérange pas, que ce soient deux hommes ?

-Non, pas du tout ! Je trouve même ça… plutôt mignon.

-… Et t'es pas triste ? demanda Tobio en lui jetant un discret coup d'œil.

-Pourquoi je serais triste ? demanda Hinata à son tour, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Tobio lui demandait une telle chose.

-Pour rien. »

Ils marchèrent un instant en silence, prêtant à peine attention à ce qui les entourait. Essayant de briser la glace, Kageyama lui proposa à boire, ce que Hinata accepta.

« -En tout cas, c'est sûr, Kuroo a une manière d'embrasser très… érotique. »

A l'entente de ce dernier mot, Hinata recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et le regarda d'un air choqué en rougissant. Se souvenant des conseils de Kuroo, le brun prit son courage à deux mains, oublia sa timidité, et prit les devants. Il se pencha vers lui, posa une main sur sa joue et caressa ses lèvres mouillées, doucement, de ses longs doigts fins.

« -Fais attention quand tu bois… » murmura-t-il de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

Le visage d'Hinata rougit soudainement alors qu'il le regardait avec gêne. Il bafouilla quelques mots et baissa les yeux. Kageyama quant à lui, malgré son apparente assurance, n'arrivait pas à réaliser son audace. Mais c'était ça, la drague, l'éternelle incertitude.

« -Hm, je ferai attention… » dit-il en tournant la tête sur le côté.

Kageyama le lâcha et recommença à marcher. Il eut la surprise de sentir la main d'Hinata se glisser dans la sienne et la serrer timidement.

« -Kageyama… Kageyama, j'aime bien être avec toi. T'es plus gentil encore qu'Oikawa. »

Kageyama ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de serrer gentiment cette petite main dans la sienne.

De son côté, Oikawa avait retrouvé son calme et Kuroo l'avait lâché, mais un silence pesant s'était installé entre eux. Kuroo n'avait rien de spécial à dire, et Oikawa n'osait pas lui demander pourquoi il l'avait embrassé. Sûrement l'avait-il fait pour attirer son attention, et laisser Hinata et Kageyama s'échapper. Il n'arrivait pas à choisir s'il en était rassuré ou au contraire triste.

« -Au fait, et ton bras ? » demanda soudainement Kuroo.

Oikawa posa son regard sur son attelle.

« -Hm, ça va. Toujours blessé, mais ça va mieux.

-Tant mieux. Tu continues à draguer Hinata ?

-Oui, et je me fiche de ce que tu peux dire.

-…Fais comme tu veux. » dit-il en soupirant.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit. Oikawa était mitigé : il refusait de le laisser lui dicter sa vie, mais cette situation ne lui plaisait pas spécialement. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, alors pourquoi avait-il tant de remords ? C'est Kuroo qui lui imposait des choses, il ne faisait que se défendre, il… ne faisait rien de mal…

« -Ca fait déjà une semaine qu'on s'était pas vu, fit remarquer Kuroo.

-Et quoi, je t'ai manqué ? le provoqua Oikawa.

-J'étais inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est juste une petite entorse, ça va pas me tuer.

-Je parlais pas de ça.

- ? Quoi alors ?

-C'est pour ce qui se passe dans ta tête que j'étais inquiet, dit-il en posant une main sur sa tête, entre ses cheveux, et la tournant pour qu'il lui fasse face.

Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Kuroo essayait de résister à ces grands yeux surpris et à ces lèvres rouges entrouvertes. Il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il remarqua avec satisfaction les joues de Tooru prendre de très légères couleurs, le rendant étonnamment mignon et désirable. Ah, c'est mauvais, il n'allait pas réussir à se retenir.

« -C'est quoi cette ambiance sérieuse, depuis tout à l'heure ? » s'exclama-t-il en lui tapotant le sommet du crâne. « -On est à l'aquarium, amusons nous ! »

Sur ces mots, il lui sourit et attrapa son poignet valide, l'entrainant à sa suite. Au début surpris, Oikawa se laissa faire, toujours un peu ailleurs et pensif. Kuroo essayait de faire de son mieux pour le faire se sentir à l'aise et détendre l'atmosphère, sans grand succès. Il le voyait le suivre et regarder les aquariums sans grand intérêt. Peu à peu, le brun perdit lui-aussi son entrain et sa bonne humeur. Il voulait l'aider à se sentir bien, mais il devait avouer qu'il ne le connaissait pas assez. En désespoir de cause, il soupira.

« -T'étais plus souriant avec Hinata…

-Evidemment, je draguais.

-Moi, en général quand je souris, les gens ont tendance à avoir peur…

-Huhu, j'imagine très bien la scène. » dit-il avec un léger rire.

Le cœur de Kuroo s'emballa lorsqu'il entendit ce doux rire. Soudain, le regard d'Oikawa s'éclaira alors qu'il s'exclamait :

« -Regarde, des tortues ! »

Il attrapa le poignet de Kuroo et courut vers l'aquarium. Il le lâcha ensuite et se colla à la vitre, un sourire émerveillé aux lèvres, admirant les bébés tortues dans le petit vivarium.

« -Owww, regarde comme elles sont trop mimis ces petites tortues… ! Ce sont mes animaux préférés ! expliqua-t-il, rayonnant de bonheur.

-Je vois ça…

-Hé, te moque pas ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois !

-Sérieux ? T'étais jamais allé à un aquarium ou un zoo ?

-Non, j'ai jamais vu l'intérêt d'y aller tout seul, autant regarder à la télé. »

Oikawa ne sembla pas se rendre compte de la tristesse de ces paroles. Kuroo se sentait désolé pour lui. Malgré tout, Oikawa pouvait encore faire ce genre de tête, il était magnifique. Il s'approcha à son tour du vivarium et colla son épaule à celle d'Oikawa.

« -C'est vrai qu'elles sont mignonnes.

-Pas vrai ? Toi aussi tu trouves qu'elles sont trop chou ? s'excita-t-il en retournant son visage lumineux et innocent vers lui, le surprenant.

-O-Ouais, je suppose… »

_Mais pas aussi mignonnes que toi_, se dit-il. Cette semaine à ne pas le voir lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était très attaché à ce garçon solitaire, manipulateur et malhonnête, mais tellement adorable et amusant. Doucement, il remonta sa main le long du bras d'Oikawa, ferma les yeux en inspirant son odeur. Il voulait continuer, le toucher encore plus. Il se pencha à son oreille et expira doucement. Il frotta son nez contre son cou.

« -Ta peau est incroyablement douce, et tu sens bon. »

Il passa lentement ses doigts le long de sa nuque et commença à déposer une série de baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Il sentit Oikawa se tendre sans pour autant s'éloigner, et rester immobile, les yeux rivés sur la vitre.

« -T'as la chaire de poule. C'est si bon que tu en frissonnes ? » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Il le sentit avoir un sursaut et le vit rougir, fixant l'intérieur du vivarium par peur de croiser le regard de Kuroo. Joueur, il lui mordilla discrètement le lobe, lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise. Hésitant, Oikawa tourna lentement son visage vers le sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début timide, le plus petit prit peu à peu de l'assurance et approfondit le baiser, se sentant presque bruler.

« -J'ai envie de toi… » murmura le brun, sensuellement.

Oikawa acquiesça et Kuroo attrapa sa main pour l'entrainer jusqu'à chez lui. Oikawa ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté, mais il le désirait plus que tout en cet instant. Il mourait d'envie que Kuroo le touche, encore plus, partout, avec ses grandes mains gentilles et rassurantes mais aussi joueuses et malicieuses. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard de son corps.

Au même moment, Hinata et Kageyama, qui avaient fini la visite, rentraient chez le plus petit. Kageyama avait été invité à dormir chez lui et le brun avait décidé que ce soir sera le grand soir. Ce soir, il allait se déclarer. Il était nerveux, mais également excité à l'idée d'enfin tout lui avouer. Par chance, Hinata alla prendre une douche, laissant le temps à Kageyama de trouver comment lui avouer son amour. Le problème était qu'il n'osait pas lui dire en face, il lui semblait impossible de pouvoir dire ces mots à voix haute.

Finalement, lorsque Hinata sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux humides, il trouva par terre un papier plié en deux. Il le ramassa, le déplia et lut. « Hi », le premier caractère de son nom. Il ne comprenait pas. Curieux, il vit à quelques pas de là une deuxième feuille, et fit de même. « na ». Les feuilles semblaient lui indiquer un chemin à suivre, et sur chacune d'elles se trouvait une syllabe. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Les papiers semblaient l'amener vers sa chambre. « Hi », « na », « ta », « je », t' », « ai ». Il commença à imaginer ce qui pouvait être marqué sur la feuille dans sa chambre, mais ne voulait pas avoir de faux espoirs.

Les joues rosies, il s'avança lentement vers la feuille, les yeux rivés sur elle, s'accroupit, avança une main tremblante vers l'objet de ses doutes, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'attraper, il sentit deux bras l'attirer contre un torse musclé et chaleureux. Il se trouva entre ses bras et leva la tête pour tomber sur celle renfrognée de Kageyama.

« -K-Kageyama ?

-« me ».

-…hein ?

-Sur la dernière feuille. C'est ce qu'il y avait de marqué. »

Hinata piqua un fard et baissa la tête, incapable de lui faire face. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Son cœur battait tellement vite, envoyant certainement tout son sang à son visage cramoisi. Son corps tremblait de joie sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, trop heureux qu'il était. Il sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux et ferma les paupières pour ne pas les laisser déborder. Il posa timidement ses mains sur son torse et enfouit son visage contre son cou.

« -M-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Kageyama… » murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

Kageyama sourit et le serra un peu plus contre lui. C'était un rêve qui se réalisait pour lui, il n'arrivait toujours pas à le réaliser. Ce petit corps vif et agile entre ses bras, contre lui, si chaud et agréable. Hinata releva la tête vers lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes de Kageyama puis rabaissa son visage, rouge de gêne. D'abord pris de stupeur, Kageyama se ressaisit, attrapa le visage d'Hinata entre ses mains, l'obligeant à lui faire face, et l'embrassa avec passion.

_To be continued..._

_Bon, pas de bonus cette semaine... j'ai pas d'idées en fait ^^" _

_A jeudi tout le monde =D_


	5. Chapitre 05

_Bonsoir! Vous avez vu, je suis à l'heure! =D Bref, chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais avec beaucoup plus d'action (non, non, je sais à quoi vous pensez, mais non, pas ce genre d'action...). Une fois de plus, merci à vous tous pour lire cette fanfic!_

_Enjoy!_

_chapitre 05 :_

Quelques instants plus tard, il réussit à se redresser et à s'assoir, et porta son regard sur le visage endormi de Kuroo. Il était allongé sur le ventre, la joue appuyée contre le matelas et la bouche entrouverte, et le haut de son corps jusqu'à ses reins était à l'air libre. Il semblait dormir paisiblement, comme un enfant, loin de se douter des doutes et inquiétudes d'Oikawa. Plus il le regardait, et plus il lui venait l'envie de partir en courant. Il en était sûr, maintenant, il l'aimait, mais tout cela lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas rester, il ne voulait pas être là quand il se réveillerait. Pourtant, il voulait continuer de regarder son visage apaisé et son corps détendu.

Il se mordit la lèvre, combattant son envie de fuir, mais abandonna bien vite. Oikawa posa une main sur son dos, doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, et caressa une dernière fois sa peau si parfaite, puis se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de se rhabiller en silence et de partir, avec un léger pincement au cœur. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui faire face, il ne pouvait pas rester avec lui. Ils étaient trop différents et Kuroo prenait sûrement tout ceci à la légère, comme un jeu. Son amour ne lui sera jamais retourné, alors il n'avait plus qu'à partir ne plus jamais le voir, et passer à autre chose.

Alors qu'il marchait dans la rue, la tête basse et l'air lugubre, Kuroo se réveillait lentement, seul. Cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, à vrai dire, mais bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une demi-surprise, la peine, elle, était bien entière. Toujours allongé sur son matelas, il amena une main à la place d'Oikawa où les draps étaient froissés et encore chaud. Chaud. La chaleur d'Oikawa… et son odeur, aussi.

Il se glissa jusqu'à sa place, y enfouit son visage et soupira douloureusement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parte ? Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, pourtant, et ce qu'ils avaient fait avait eu l'air de lui plaire, alors pourquoi n'était-t-il pas resté à ses côtés ? Il… ne l'aimait pas. Sûrement. Ce devait être cela. Il avait juste… répondu à une de ses pulsions, et avait couché avec lui, mais il aurait pu le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est juste que c'était Kuroo qui s'était trouvé ici, au bon endroit, au bon moment.

Il resta un instant au lit, se laissant déprimer quelque peu, mais sa nature combative le rappela à lui et il décida finalement de se lever. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller aussi facilement.

Méditant ce qu'il avait fait la veille au soir, Oikawa était assis sur son canapé, le regard vide, lorsqu'il reçut un sms d'Hinata.

« J'aimerais te parler. On peut se voir ? »

Oikawa se dit que cela lui ferait du bien à la fois de sortir et de discuter avec le plus jeune, aussi lui envoya-t-il une réponse enjouée en lui donnant rendez-vous dans l'après-midi. Il s'attendait à le trouver souriant, plein de vie, et optimiste, comme à son habitude, mais il n'en était rien. Hinata avait la tête baissée et la mine triste. Oho, peut-être qu'il avait eu un problème avec Kageyama, ce qui l'arrangerait grandement…

« -Yo, Hinata ! De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

-… Je sors avec Kageyama, maintenant. Depuis hier soir.

-Oh… Félicitation, lui dit-il d'un sourire crispé en cachant sa surprise.

-On a pas mal discuté et… il a fini par tout m'expliquer. Que tu voulais juste embêter Kageyama en restant avec moi. »

Oikawa perdit son sourire, tétanisé. Hinata savait tout, c'était fini. Après tout, il aurait aimé rester avec lui, il l'aimait bien. Mais maintenant, Hinata devait sûrement le… Il fit un sourire forcé et déclara d'un ton froid :

« -T'avais pas besoin de faire tout ce chemin pour me dire que tu me détestes.

-N-Non… ! Je voulais savoir si c'était vrai !

-Oui, bien sûr que c'est vrai, imbécile.

-M-Mais… Dis, Oikawa, on peut toujours être amis, non ? » demanda-t-il en relevant ses yeux embués de larmes vers lui.

Figé, Oikawa ne savait trop quoi répondre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Une réaction normale aurait été de le détester, de l'insulter, voire de le frapper, mais Hinata, lui, s'inquiétait du fait qu'ils pourraient ne plus être amis. C'était absurde !

« -Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

-Je m'en fiche de la raison pour laquelle tu es venu vers moi. On s'entend bien, non ? Moi en tout cas, je t'aime bien, t'es marrant, intelligent, super fort, et je veux pas qu'on soit plus amis ! S'il-te-plait ! »

Ce disant, il se jeta sur lui et agrippa son t-shirt avec force. Il ne voulait pas qu'Oikawa s'en aille.

« -… T'es collant. Lâche-moi. » lui ordonna-t-il avec froideur.

Hinata se décolla de lui et le regarda. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur lorsqu'il croisa le regard insensible et autoritaire d'Oikawa qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il le lâcha, recula lentement, les larmes aux yeux et le regarda se retourner et partir sans même un regard en arrière.

Une fois hors de vue d'Hinata, Oikawa abandonna son visage dénué d'émotions et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il posa sa main devant sa bouche, se dégoutant lui-même. Il était un enfoiré. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec Hinata. Il ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait pas sa gentillesse, ni celle de Tobio, et même Kuroo, ils ne les méritaient pas. Il ne pouvait pas leur imposer cela. Mais… Bien qu'il soit résolu, c'était pas facile… ! Le voir aussi triste lui pinçait le cœur.

Il sentit soudain son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Encore un sms de Kuroo. Ce devait bien être le quinzième depuis ce matin, tous lui disant « réponds-moi, stp » ou « faut qu'on parle », ou autre dans la même veine. Comme les précédents, il l'ignora et rangea son téléphone. Il n'avait pas la tête à tout cela. Cette journée était un véritable désastre, il aurait préféré ne jamais la vivre.

« -Tch, jamais tu réponds ? » s'énerva Kuroo en regardant son téléphone.

Soudain, l'objet vibra. Rempli d'espoir, il regarda qui l'appelait mais fut légèrement déçu d'y voir le nom « Kageyama Tobio » s'afficher. Il soupira de déception et répondit.

« -Allô Allô, Tobio ?

-Kuroo, je te dérange pas ? demanda la voix grésillant de Kageyama.

-Non, vas-y, dis-moi quel bon vent t'amène. T'as conclu avec Hinata ?

-Ben… Ouais, on peut dire ça.

-Ohoho ? Et vous l'avez fait ? demanda Kuroo sans discrétion, avide de potins.

-Qu- ? N-Non, bien sûr que non ! On a juste… beaucoup parlé, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après qu'on soit partis, entre toi et Oikawa ?

-On a conclu, nous aussi, mais… pas forcément aussi définitivement que vous.

-Comment ça ?

-On a passé… la nuit ensemble, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais ce matin quand je me suis réveillé, il était parti. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-… »

Kuroo attendit que Kageyama s'exprime, mais commençait déjà à s'inquiéter.

« -J'ai expliqué à Hinata ce que cherchait Oikawa, et il est allé lui parler. Il voulait qu'ils restent amis, mais quand il est rentré, il était en larmes… Mais il m'a dit qu'il paraissait bizarre, alors je voulais savoir si t'était au courant de quelque chose.

-…

-…Kuroo ?

-Hmm, je sais pas. Je vais essayer de lui parler demain.

-…D'accord…

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? demanda-t-il avec malice.

-Un peu, quand-même…

-Héhé, t'es trop gentil.

-Et toi, ça va ? »

Surpris dune telle question, Kuroo ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« -Ca va très bien. Bon, je te laisse ! » s'exclama-t-il en raccrochant rapidement.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa son téléphone entre ses mains. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il regrettait tant que ça d'avoir couché avec lui ? L'avait-il blessé ? Il referma sa prise sur son portable et fronça les sourcils. Il voulait aller lui parler, lui expliquer, mettre les choses au clair et, au besoin, s'excuser, même s'il n'y tenait pas. Il ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il avait fait, au contraire.

Le lendemain, Kuroo parcourut la ville au hasard pendant toute la matinée sans le trouver. Bien sûr, il pouvait aller le voir directement chez lui, mais il doutait que cela arrange les choses peut-être Oikawa se sentirait-il ou agressé, ou harcelé, c'était trop brusque et trop frontal, il devait y aller plus subtilement. Sans même prendre une pause pour manger le midi malgré les gargouillements sonores de son ventre, il continua sa recherche, se perdant peu à peu dans la ville qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Lassé de sa recherche infructueuse, il envisagea d'abandonner pour aujourd'hui lorsqu'il aperçut sa silhouette de dos à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'approcha de lui, le fit brusquement se retourner pour lui faire face et l'agrippa fermement par les épaules pour l'empêcher de fuir. Tant pis pour la subtilité.

« -Tu t'échapperas pas !

-Kuroo… !

-Tu t'en vas, sans explication, sans au-revoir, et tu réponds pas à mes messages !

-Depuis quand j'ai une quelconque obligation envers toi ?

-C'est normal que je m'inquiète, vu le contexte ! Et Tobio qui m'appelle pour me dire qu'Hinata t'a trouvé bizarre…

-Evidemment qu'il m'a trouvé bizarre, j'ai arrêté de jouer le rôle du dragueur.

-Mais tu t'es regardé dans un miroir dernièrement ? T'as vu ta tête ? »

En effet, les traits d'Oikawa étaient tirés, fatigués, avec des cernes sous les yeux et le regard morne.

« -Tu… regrettes ce qu'on a fait ce soir là ?

-Et toi ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Sinon je l'aurais pas fait, déjà.

-Dans ce cas, sortons ensemble. » dit-il sans avoir l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire.

Kuroo le regarda un instant, surpris, puis essaya de déterminer s'il était sérieux. Sa voix et son attitude lui criaient qu'il s'en fichait, que cela n'avait pas la moindre importance, mais son regard le suppliait d'accepter et de rester avec lui.

« -…D'accord.

-Ho ? Vraiment ? Alors t'as rien contre le fait de me dire que tu m'aimes.

-H-Hors de question ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il toujours aussi calmement malgré son trouble intérieur.

-…Pas envie.

-Ah. On n'a plus rien à se dire, dans ce cas. »

Se disant, il se dégagea de la poigne de Kuroo et partit en courant. Il ne voulait pas le voir, c'était trop douloureux. Aveugle de ce qui l'entourait, il courait en priant pour que tout ceci se finisse enfin.

« -Attention ! »

Au cri de Kuroo, il s'arrêta et releva la tête. Des pneus crissèrent et une voiture fonça sur lui. Il la regarda, se demandant pourquoi, et la voiture le percuta.

« -Oi…ka…wa.. » murmura Kuroo sans y croire, la main devant lui.

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et de surprise, il vit, impuissant, la voiture passer, et le corps d'Oikawa retomber derrière. Le sang battant à ses tempes l'assourdissait, ses yeux fixés sur le corps affaissé de Tooru refusaient de se fermer, et ses poumons n'inspiraient plus. Figé de stupeur, il ne vit pas la voiture s'en aller, pas plus qu'il n'entendit les passant crier et s'enfuir, pour certains.

« -Ah… »

Comme s'il se réveillait, son corps eut un sursaut et se mit à trembler. Il courut vers la route et s'agenouilla près du corps d'Oikawa, s'écorchant les genoux contre le bitume. Il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard du corps ensanglanté et de ses membres tordus de cet homme qu'il aimait.

« -Oikawa ! S'il-te-plait, réveille-toi, Oikawa ! »

Il continua de crier son nom, la gorge nouée et les yeux humides, mais les paupières d'Oikawa restaient obstinément closes. Tremblant, il posa ses doigts sur son cou, et sentit de faibles pulsations.

« -Quelqu'un… Quelqu'un… ! Appelez une ambulance !

-Ah… oui, tout de suite ! » entendit-il vaguement.

Il… Il ne pouvait pas le croire, c'était un cauchemar… Ce n'était pas la réalité, non, Oikawa n'était pas couché sous ses yeux, inconscient, le visage couvert de sang, jambes et bras cassés, à peine vivant, sur le bitume désormais rouge… ! Il ravala un sanglot mais ses larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues pour tomber sur le visage anormalement pâle d'Oikawa et se mélangeant à quelques gouttes de sang qui avait giclées. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne pouvait pas mourir, il n'en avait pas le droit… ! Il resta agenouillé à ses côtés, tenant fermement sa main dans la sienne, le visage baigné de larmes.

_To be continued..._

_Oui, oui, je sais, je suis désolé mais... j'aime torturer mes personnages =) Avouez que c'est plus intéressant comme ça ;) Pas de lemon, pas de lemon du tout dans cette fanfic, pardon pour ceux qui en voulaient, mais j'en écrirais peut-être pour la suite ^^_

_A lundi :D_


	6. chapitre 06

_Bonjour :) Désolé du retard, j'ai oublié de poster, puis j'ai eu un problème technique avec le chapitre, et j'ai re-oublié... Pardon... Donc, dernier chapitre de cette fanfic, mais j'ai presque fini d'écrire la suite ^^ Mais pour l'instant, je vais m'occuper de mon bac et de mon oral d'allemand que je passe cet après-midi, le mardi 3 juin 2014, où il me faudrait 2h pour y aller en transports en communs. 2h seulement pour L'ALLER. Il faut compter le retour aussi. Pour 20 petites minutes d'épreuves (je sais même pas parler allemand!). Que c'est pratique ^^ bref, régalez-vous avec ce dernier chapitre :D_

_Enjoy!_

_chapitre 06:_

Assis sur une des chaises de l'hôpital, Kuroo lisait un livre peu intéressant, jetant parfois un coup d'œil à Oikawa. Cela faisait deux semaines que ce dernier était allongé dans le lit d'hôpital, inconscient, le teint terreux, branché à divers machines qui le maintenaient en vie. Et la première semaine, Kuroo était resté à ses côtés, passant toutes ses journées avec lui à le veiller, et la deuxième, il n'était passé qu'un jour sur deux car les vacances étaient finis, il ne pouvait que passer le soir après plusieurs heures de trajet. Faire des allers-retours toute la semaine l'avait exténué, et il n'était pas mécontent que le week-end commence. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et entrer timidement.

« -Shôyô et Tobio ?

-Salut. Il s'est toujours pas réveillé ? demanda le roux.

-Non, toujours pas.

- Ah… Au fait, on lui a apporté des fleurs. » dit-il en lui tendant un gros bouquet de fleurs jaunes et oranges.

Kuroo lui sourit avec amusement, attrapa les fleurs en les remerciant et les déposa dans un vase à côté d'Oikawa. Il regarda les fleurs avec tristesse, se disant une fois de plus que tout était de sa faute. Il s'en voulait affreusement.

« -Tu devrais te reposer, intervint Kageyama, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Non, c'est bon, je vais bien. »

Kageyama le regard avec doute, sachant pertinemment que l'ambiance de l'hôpital, bien que reposante, était plutôt déprimante. Tous ces malades, ces blessés, et ces proches qui déambulaient les yeux rouges et la mine sombre, tout ceci était mentalement éprouvant. Il y avait les bippements stridents de la machine qui mesurait le rythme cardiaque d'Oikawa, également, qui était pesants. Kuroo se retourna vers Oikawa et soupira.

Avec surprise, il le vit alors ouvrir lentement les yeux et son regard vitreux se poser sur lui. Est-ce qu'il… était en train de rêver ? Ou était-ce réel ? Il approcha avec hésitation sa main de la sienne, l'attrapa, et sentit celle d'Oikawa se refermer. Il avait du mal à y croire.

« -O… Oikawa ? »

Il le vit cligner de yeux, encore trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, et sûrement encore un peu endormi. Le visage de Kuroo s'éclaira d'un sourire rassuré tandis qu'Hinata se mit à pleurer à son chevet. Kuroo l'attrapa par le col et le fit reculer, laissant un peu d'espace à Oikawa.

« -Tch, tu sais inquiéter ton monde, toi… marmonna Kageyama en passant une main sur ses yeux humides.

-Vous pouvez aller cherche une infirmière ? demanda Kuroo.

Les deux plus jeune obéirent et Kuroo se retrouva seul avec Oikawa. Il le regarda amoureusement, puis amena leurs mains liées à son visage et embrassa tendrement cette main désarticulée. Un médecin et plusieurs infirmières arrivèrent et lui demandèrent de sortir un instant. Kuroo obéit, anxieux, et attendit en compagnie de Kageyama et d'un Hinata toujours en larmes. Le plus vieux attrapa son téléphone, voulant envoyer des nouvelles d'Oikawa à tous ses proches, mais peinait à taper sur les touches avec ses mains tremblantes. Soudain, Kageyama posa sa main sur celle de Kuroo.

« -Tu veux que je le fasse ? » demanda-t-il.

Kuroo accepta et le laissa faire. Souriant nerveusement, il fit les cent-pas en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. A peine le médecin ressortit et l'autorisa à entrer que Kuroo se rua dans la chambre et alla à son chevet. Il lui retira doucement son masque à oxygène. Oikawa, encore peu conscient de ce qui l'entourait, reconnut Kuroo. Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« -C'est bon, essaie pas de parler. T'as été dans le coma pendant deux semaines, c'est normal que tes cordes vocales mettent du temps à s'y réhabituer. »

Oikawa regarda autour de lui, essayant de reconnaitre le lieu où il se trouvait et de se souvenir.

« -Tu as eu un accident. Tu t'es fait renverser par une voiture, et le chauffeur ne s'est même pas arrêté. On sait toujours pas qui c'était. Les médecins disent que tu as de la chance d'être en vie, mais bon, t'as quand-même une jambe et un bras cassés, et des côtes, aussi, un traumatisme crânien, et plusieurs hémorragies internes et externes. Sans compter toutes les coupures, les bleus, et les blessures musculaires. T'as mal quelque part ? »

Lentement, Oikawa hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Il n'avait pas mal, il avait simplement du mal à émerger de ce long sommeil de deux semaines. Mais il voulait parler, et il voulait que ses premiers mots soient pour lui.

« -Ku…ro…o… » murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Le brun le regarda avec surprise, puis fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace et finit par baisser la tête, gêné. Hinata entra alors dans la chambre, dissipant la gêne des deux hommes.

« -Oikawa, t'es réveillé… ! On était tellement inquiet ! Kuroo était même presque toujours avec toi alors qu'il habite loin, et… et… je suis content que tu sois en vie… ! » dit-il avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Oikawa écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il avait quelques blancs dans sa mémoire, mais il se souvenait très bien l'avoir rejeté froidement avec des paroles blessantes. Pourquoi pleurait-il aujourd'hui pour lui … ? Etait-il sincère ? Etait-il… réellement heureux qu'il soit simplement en vie ? Il porta son regard sur Kageyama, puis Kuroo. Il pouvait lire dans leurs yeux le même sentiment : la joie de le voir vivant. Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il était vivant. Il avait frôlé la mort, mais il avait survécu, et était attendu par des personnes qui l'aimaient. Il finit par éclater en sanglots à son tour.

« -J-Je… Je suis… vivant… ! »

Kuroo retint ses sentiments et essaya de paraitre assuré face à tous ces visages en pleurs. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, pas encore. Prévenu de son réveil par Kageyama, le reste de l'équipe de Karasuno débarqua dans la chambre. Voyant autant de personnes inquiètes pour lui, Oikawa eut un rire nerveux et les remercia. C'est peut-être parce qu'il avait frôlé la mort, mais il était réellement heureux d'être enfin aimé. Il avait des amis, il n'était plus seul. Il acceptait les autres, à partir de maintenant, il n'allait pas combattre, il allait accepter l'amour des autres. Il voulait que des gens s'inquiètent lorsqu'il lui arrivait quelque chose, soient heureux lorsqu'il réussissait, soient triste lorsqu'il mourrait.

Trop bruyante, l'équipe de volley fut exclue de la chambre, laissant Kuroo et Oikawa seuls. Ils ne le restèrent pourtant pas longtemps car l'équipe de Fukurodani arriva à son tour.

« -On comptait te voir ce week-end, expliqua Bokuto lorsque Kuroo leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient si loin de chez eux.

-J-Je sais même pas qui vous êtes… Pourquoi vous venez me voir ? demanda Oikawa, les yeux encore humides et la voix tremblante.

-C'est simple, on est ami avec Kuroo, et il s'inquiétait pour toi, alors nous aussi. » expliqua Bokuto comme une évidence.

Lorsque Kuroo le présenta, la première chose que dit Oikawa fut « Celui qui a raté le top 3 ? », ce qui arracha un rire à Kuroo, mais fit grimacer Bokuto.

« -Quoi qu'il en soit.. » reprit Bokuto, « t'es assez connu dans le monde du volley amateur. En tant que joueur, je suis rassuré que tu ailles mieux. Soyons amis ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Oikawa le regarda en se disant qu'il paraissait aussi simple et gentil que Shôyô, puis regarda cette main tendue devant lui. Il accepta mais son corps était encore trop engourdi pour bouger. Le comprenant, Bokuto attrapa sa main de lui-même et lui sourit.

« -J'ai hâte de te revoir !

-Vous partez déjà ?

-Les heures de visites sont bientôt finies, tu devrais venir aussi, Kuroo.

-Ah… Mais… D'accord… »

Kuroo jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à Oikawa, voulant discuter avec lui, mais se ravisa. Il n'avait pas le droit de rester. Il le salua rapidement et partit. Oikawa devait bien avouer qu'il était déçu de voir Kuroo s'en aller. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter et de passer du temps ensemble. Mais à peine quelques instants plus tard, il entendit quelque chose frapper à sa fenêtre et découvrit avec surprise que Kuroo ouvrait la fenêtre et entrait dans sa chambre.

« -Kuroo ? Mais qu'est-ce que… comment… ? On est à quel étage ?

-Au troisième.

-Mais t'es fou ! Et si tu étais tombé ? T'aurais pu te blesser !

-Je voulais te parler. »

Son air sérieux le dissuada de protester plus longtemps. Il le regarda avec intensité, attendant qu'il enchaine.

« -Je… J'suis désolé. Si je t'avais pas brutalisé, tu te serais pas fait renverser, dit-il, tête baissée et voix tremblante.

-Non, c'est pas ta faute…

-En plus, c'était puéril ! Je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai refusé ce que tu demandais, parce que aujourd'hui, ça me dérange plus de te le dire. Oikawa, je…

-… Tu… ? »

En réalité, Oikawa ne se souvenait plus de cette dispute, et était curieux de savoir ce qu'allait lui dire Kuroo. Il espérait que ce soit ce à quoi il pensait, il l'espérait sincèrement.

« -Je t'aime… ! dit-il d'une voix brisée en posant une main devant ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes.

-Kuroo…

-Refais plus jamais ça… Je m'en veux… ! J'étais inquiet, je veux plus que tu t'en ailles, je te le répéterai autant de fois qu'il le faut si ça peut te faire rester avec moi : je t'aime… ! Et pardon, j'suis désolé, je… Je sais même plus ce que je dis, merde… ! »

Il pleura un instant en silence, sans qu'Oikawa n'ose faire quoi que ce soit, touché par la détresse du fort et imperturbable Kuroo. Mais après tout, lui aussi était un adolescent comme les autre. Le brun s'essuya rapidement les yeux et, les joues et le nez rougis, il planta ses yeux humides et déterminés dans ceux d'Oikawa. Il grimpa sur son lit, se mit à califourchon au dessus de lui et se pencha pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Heureux, Oikawa lui répondit, approfondissant le baiser, et sentit les larmes de Kuro tomber sur son visage. Il sentit à son tour ses larmes déborder de ses yeux.

« -Pourquoi tu pelures ? demanda Kuroo en libérant ses lèvres.

-Te voir pleurer ça me fait pleurer, sanglota-t-il.

-Haha, on a l'air beau, comme ça… » se moqua gentiment Kuroo en essuyant ses joues.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau puis posa ses mains sur son torse, le caressant à travers le tissu.

« -H-Hé, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors que je suis blessé ? demanda Oikawa.

-Rien, rien, t'inquiète. » le rassura-t-il en s'allongeant à côté de lui.

Il voulait juste le toucher, le sentir contre son corps, pour se prouver que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il s'était tellement inquiété… D'après les médecins, il n'y avait que très peu de chances qu'il se réveille un jour. C'était un miracle. Jamais plus il ne le laisserait frôler la mort de la sorte, il le protègerait.

« -Dis, qui est venu me voir, pendant ces deux semaines ? demanda soudain le blessé.

-Il y a eu… tous ceux que tu as vu aujourd'hui, ton équipe, …

-Et pour mes parents ? »

Kuroo se figea et le regarda avec inconfort. Voilà contre quelle déceptions de la vie il voulait le protéger.

« -J'les ai pas vu… mais j'étais pas là tout le temps ! Ils ont très bien pu passer sans que je-

-Non, c'est pas grave. En fait, ça m'étonne même pas. Mais c'est pas grave, il y a déjà plein de gens qui se sont inquiété pour moi. J'peux pas toujours faire ma vie par rapport à mes parents. Je préfère faire ma vie par rapport à … » dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Oikawa l'entendit émettre un rire bienveillant contre son oreille et lui caresser les cheveux.

« -Tu peux compter sur moi. » répondit-il, honoré de ses paroles dites à mi-mots.

Ce disant, le brun le serra un peu plus dans ses bras et Oikawa ferma les yeux et s'endormit, lui accordant toute sa confiance.

_The End..._

_Ce chapitre est très court. Mais on ne le dira jamais assez : il y a une suite! :D Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi, je vous adore! S'il-vous-plait attendez la suite avec bienveillance ^^ à bientôt et bonne chance à tous ceux qui ont des épreuves... Pour vous donner du courage, je vous informe que je vais bientôt écrire un lemon ;)_

_Kirara-the-kiwi : héhé, t'inquiètes pas je comprends. Il m'arrive même de lire un manga juste parce que je veux lire certaines fanfics ^^ Le truc bien avec Haikyû, c'est que j'arrive à imaginer tous les personnages ensembles, donc oui, je vais sûrement écrire un petit quelque chose sur le KageHina ^^ Merci pour la review :D_

_Yume : j'ai toujours aimé torturer mes lecteurs ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ^^ merci pour la review :D_


End file.
